Viaggio al centro della Terra/I
VIAGGIO AL CENTRO DELLA TERRA CAPITOLO I IL 24 MAGGIO 1863, una domenica, mio zio, il professor Lidenbrock, rientrò in gran fretta nella sua casetta al N. 19 di Königstrasse, una delle più antiche strade del vecchio quartiere di Amburgo. La brava Marthe dovette credersi molto in ritardo, perché il pranzo cominciava allora a borbottare sul fornello della cucina. “Bene,” mi dissi, “se lo zio ha fame, si metterà a cacciare urla di disperazione, lui che è sempre così impaziente.” — Di già il signor Lidenbrock! — esclamò la brava Marthe stupefatta, socchiudendo la porta della sala da pranzo. — Sì, Marthe, ma il pranzo ha diritto di non essere pronto, poiché non sono ancora le due. È appena suonata la mezza a San Michele. — Ma allora perché il signor Lidenbrock rientra adesso? — Probabilmente ce lo dirà. — Eccolo! io scappo, signor Axel; tocca a voi fargli intendere ragione. E la brava Marthe si rifugiò nel suo laboratorio culinario. Rimasi solo. Ma il mio carattere non molto fermo non mi permetteva di far intendere ragione al più irascibile dei professori. Così stavo per ritirarmi prudentemente nella mia cameretta al piano superiore, quando la porta di strada cigolò sui cardini; passi pesanti fecero scricchiolare la scala di legno, e il padrone di casa, attraversando la sala da pranzo, si precipitò di volata nel suo studio. Ma durante il rapido passaggio, aveva gettato in un angolo il bastone dal pomo a forma di schiaccianoci, sulla tavola il grande cappello dal pelo arruffato, e al nipote queste parole rimbombanti; — Axel, seguimi! Non avevo ancora avuto il tempo di muovermi che già il professore mi apostrofava con vivo accento d'impazienza: — Eh dunque! Non sei ancora qui? Mi precipitai nello studio del mio temibile zio. Otto Lidenbrock non era un uomo cattivo, ne convengo volentieri; ma, a meno che non si verifichino improbabili mutamenti, egli morrà nei panni d'un uomo terribilmente stravagante. Era professore allo Johannæum e teneva un corso di mineralogia; a ogni lezione andava regolarmente in collera almeno un paio di volte. Non che si preoccupasse di avere allievi assidui alle lezioni, o del grado d'attenzione che gli accordavano, o del successo che potevano ottenere successivamente; questi particolari non lo inquietavano minimamente. Insegnava soggettivamente, secondo un'espressione della filosofia tedesca, per sé e non per gli altri. Era un dotto egoista, un pozzo di scienza la cui carrucola strideva quando si voleva estrarne qualcosa: in una parola, un avaro. In Germania vi sono diversi professori di questo genere. Mio zio disgraziatamente non godeva d'una estrema facilità di pronuncia, se non nell'intimità, per lo meno quando parlava in pubblico, e questo è difetto spiacevolissimo per un professore. Infatti nelle sue dimostrazioni allo Johannæum, spesso il professore s'arrestava di colpo, lottava contro un vocabolo recalcitrante che non voleva uscirgli dalle labbra, uno di quei vocaboli che resistono, si gonfiano e finiscono col venir fuori sotto la forma poco scientifica d'una imprecazione. Di qui le sue grandi collere. Ora, in mineralogia, vi sono parecchi termini semigreci, semilatini, difficili da pronunciare, rudi appellativi che scorticherebbero le labbra di un poeta. Non voglio per carità dir male di questa scienza; il cielo me ne guardi! Ma quando si hanno dinanzi le cristallizzazioni romboedriche, le resine retinasfaltiche, i galeniti, i fangasiti, i molibdati di piombo, i tungstati di manganese e i titanati di zirconio,1 è permesso anche alla lingua più abile d'incepparsi. In città la gente era a conoscenza di questo perdonabile difetto di mio zio, e ne abusava, e lo attendeva ai punti pericolosi; egli 1 Sostanze minerali piuttosto rare, qui citate soprattutto perché hanno nomi molto difficili a pronunciarsi. s'infuriava, e quelli ridevano, il che non è di buon gusto nemmeno per dei tedeschi. E se vi era sempre grande affluenza di uditori alle lezioni di Lidenbrock, molti dei più assidui venivano soprattutto per ridere delle divertenti sfuriate del professore. 2 Humphry Davy (1778-1829), famoso chimico e fisico inglese, scopritore dei metalli alcalini, della scomponibilità chimica delle sostanze mediante corrente galvanica, e della lampada di sicurezza per minatori. Alexander von Humboldt (1769-1859), naturalista e fisico tedesco di grande fama. John Franklin (1786-1847), famoso esploratore polare inglese, morto durante la ricerca del Passaggio di Nord-Ovest. Edward Sabine (1788-1833), fisico inglese noto per le sue indagini sul pendolo e sul magnetismo terrestre. 3 Dei tre Becquerel (Antoine-César, 1788-1878; Alexandre Edmond, 1820-1891; Antonie Henry, 1852-1908), tutti fisici insigni, qui potrebbe trattarsi del primo (studioso dei fenomeni dell'elettricità e del magnetismo) o probabilmente del secondo (che eseguì ricerche sui processi elettrochimici e sulla fosforescenza, e inventò il fosforoscopio). David Brewster (1781-1868), fisico inglese, inventore del caleidoscopio, promotore della teoria della polarizzazione della luce. Jean Baptiste Dumas (1800-1884), celebre chimico francese. Henri Milne-Edwards (1800-1885), grande naturalista francese. Charles e Henri-Etienne Sainte-Claire-Deville, famoso geologo il primo (1814-1876), noto chimico il secondo (1818-1881). Jacques Joseph Ebelmen (1814-1852), chimico francese noto per essere riuscito a riprodurre sinteticamente le pietre preziose. Ciò nonostante, mio zio, non lo dirò mai abbastanza, era un vero dotto. Benché spezzasse talvolta i suoi campioni nel saggiarli troppo bruscamente, tuttavia, univa al genio del geologo l'occhio del mineralogista. Col suo martello, la sua punta d'acciaio, il suo ago calamitato, il suo cannello e la sua boccetta d'acido nitrico, era un uomo eccezionale. Dalla frattura, dall'aspetto, dalla durezza, dalla fusibilità, dal suono, dall'odore e dal gusto di un minerale qualunque, egli lo classificava senza esitazione fra le seicento specie che la scienza conta oggigiorno. Perciò il nome di Lidenbrock era ripetuto con onore nelle scuole, e nelle associazioni nazionali. I signori Humphry Davy, von Humboldt, i capitani Franklin e Sabine,2 non tralasciarono di fargli visita quando furono di passaggio ad Amburgo. I signori Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewster, Dumas, Milne-Edwards, Sainte-Claire-Deville,3 si compiacevano di consultarlo circa le questioni di maggiore attualità nel campo della chimica. Questa scienza gli era debitrice di 4 La tesa è un'antica misura di lunghezza francese che equivale a m 1,9490. 5 Dalla regione del Vierland, nei pressi di Amburgo. bellissime scoperte e nel 1853 era stato pubblicato a Lipsia un Trattato di cristallografia trascendente, del professor Otto Lidenbrock, un grosso volume in-folio con tavole, il ricavato della cui vendita non coprì tuttavia le spese di stampa. Aggiungete che mio zio era conservatore del Museo di mineralogia del signor Struve, ambasciatore di Russia, preziosa collezione di rinomanza europea. Ecco dunque il personaggio che mi chiamava con tanta impazienza. Immaginate un uomo alto, magro, con una salute di ferro, d'un biondo giovanile che toglieva dieci buoni anni ai suoi cinquanta. I suoi grossi occhi si agitavano senza posa dietro gli enormi occhiali; il suo naso lungo e sottile sembrava una lama affilata; i maldicenti pretendevano perfino che fosse calamitato e che attirasse la limatura di ferro. Calunnia pura: attirava soltanto il tabacco, anche se in grande abbondanza, bisogna dirlo. Quando avrò aggiunto che mio zio faceva passi sistematici di mezza tesa4 e che nel camminare teneva i pugni fortemente serrati, sintomo di temperamento impetuoso, lo si conoscerà abbastanza per non mostrarsi eccessivamente entusiasti della sua compagnia. Egli abitava nella sua casetta di Königstrasse, metà di legno e metà di mattoni, con frontone triangolare dentellato. L'edificio dava su uno di quei canali sinuosi che si intersecano nel mezzo del più antico quartiere d'Amburgo che l'incendio del 1842 ha fortunatamente rispettato. La vecchia casa era un po' sbilenca è vero, e sporgeva il ventre verso i passanti; portava il tetto inclinato sull'orecchio come il berretto di uno studente della Tugendbund; la verticalità dei suoi profili lasciava molto a desiderare, ma nell'insieme tirava avanti egregiamente grazie a un vecchio olmo vigorosamente incastrato nella sua facciata, il quale in primavera spingeva le sue gemme fiorite fin contro i vetri delle finestre. Mio zio era certo ricco per essere un professore tedesco. La casa, contenente e contenuto, gli apparteneva interamente. Il contenuto era la sua figlioccia Graüben, giovane virlandese5 di diciassette anni, la brava Marthe ed io. Nella mia duplice qualità di nipote e di orfano, io divenni l'assistente che lo aiutava nelle sue esperienze. Confesserò che mi dedicai con passione alle scienze geologiche; avevo sangue di mineralogista nelle vene e non mi, annoiavo mai in compagnia dei miei sassi preziosi. Insomma si poteva vivere felici nella casetta di Königstrasse, nonostante l'impazienza del suo proprietario perché, sebbene me lo dimostrasse in modo piuttosto brusco, egli mi voleva molto bene. Ma quel benedetto uomo non sapeva attendere, ed era sempre superagitato. Quando, in aprile, aveva piantato nei vasi di porcellana del suo salotto getti di reseda o di convolvolo, ogni mattina andava regolarmente a tirarli per le foglie pensando di farli crescere più presto. Con un uomo così bizzarro non c'era che da obbedire. Perciò mi precipitai nel suo studio. CAPITOLO II QUELLO STUDIO era un vero museo. Vi si trovavano schedati nel più perfetto ordine, secondo le tre grandi suddivisioni in minerali infiammabili, metallici e litoidi, tutti i campioni del regno minerale. Le conoscevo bene, io, tutte quelle cianfrusaglie della mineralogia! Quante volte invece di andare a giocare con i ragazzi della mia età, mi ero divertito a spazzolare le grafiti, le antraciti, i litantraci, le ligniti, le torbe! E i bitumi, le resine, i sali organici che bisognava preservare dal minimo atomo di polvere! E i metalli, dal ferro fino all'oro, il cui valore relativo spariva dinanzi all'uguaglianza assoluta dei campioni scientifici! E tutte quelle pietre che sarebbero bastate a ricostruire la casa di Königstrasse, persino con una camera in più, nella quale mi sarei sistemato così bene! Ma, entrando nello studio, non pensavo affatto a tali meraviglie. Solo lo zio occupava il mio pensiero. Egli era sprofondato nella sua grande poltrona ricoperta di velluto di Utrecht e teneva fra le mani un libro che esaminava con la più profonda ammirazione. — Che libro! Che libro! — ripeteva. Questa esclamazione mi ricordò che il professor Lidenbrock era anche bibliomane a tempo perso; ma un vecchio libro aveva valore ai suoi occhi soltanto se era introvabile o per lo meno illeggibile, — Ebbene, — mi disse, — non vedi dunque? É un tesoro inestimabile che ho trovato stamane frugando nella bottega dell'ebreo Hevelius. — Magnifico! — risposi con entusiasmo poco sincero. Infatti, perché tanto baccano per un vecchio in-quarto, il dorso e la coperta del quale sembravano fatti di volgare vacchetta, un libraccio giallastro dal quale pendeva un nastro segnapagine tutto scolorito? Tuttavia le esclamazioni del professore non cessavano un istante. — Guarda, .— diceva facendosi le domande e rispondendosi; — non è bello? Sì, è meraviglioso! E che rilegatura! Questo libro si apre facilmente? Sì, poiché rimane aperto ad ogni pagina! E si chiude bene? Sì, perché la coperta e i fogli formano un tutto compatto, che non si separa o si socchiude in alcun punto! E questo dorso che non ha neppure una scalfittura dopo settecento anni di esistenza! Ah! Ecco una rilegatura di cui Bozerian, Closs o Purgold sarebbero andati fieri! Così dicendo, lo zio apriva e chiudeva successivamente il vecchio libro. Io non potevo non interrogarlo sul suo contenuto, benché la cosa non m'interessasse minimamente. — E qual è il titolo di questo meraviglioso volume? — domandai con una premura troppo entusiastica per essere sincera. — Quest'opera, — rispose lo zio infervorandosi, — è l’Heims-Kringla di Snorre Turleson, famoso autore islandese del XII secolo; è la storia dei principi norvegesi che regnarono in Islanda! — Perbacco! — cercai di esclamare in tono ammirativo, — e con ogni probabilità è una traduzione in tedesco?: — Ah, be'! — ribatté vivacemente il professore, — una traduzione! E che cosa me ne farei della tua traduzione? E chi si preoccupa della tua traduzione? Questa è l'opera originale in lingua islandese, magnifico idioma, ricco e semplice nello stesso tempo, che permette combinazioni grammaticali svariatissime e numerose modificazioni di parole! — Come il tedesco, — osservai abbastanza felicemente. — Sì, — rispose lo zio con un'alzata di spalle, — senza contare che la lingua islandese ammette i tre generi, come il greco, e declina i nomi propri come il latino! — Ah! — esclamai un po' scosso nella mia indifferenza, — e sono belli i caratteri di questo libro? — Caratteri! Chi ti parla di caratteri, disgraziato Axel? Si tratta di ben altro che di caratteri! Ah! lo prendi per uno stampato? Ma, ignorante, è un manoscritto, e un manoscritto runico!... — Runico? — Sì! E adesso magari mi domanderai di spiegarti questa parola? — Me ne guarderò bene, — replicai con il tono dell'uomo ferito nel suo amor proprio. Ma lo zio continuò senza arrestarsi e mi insegnò, mio malgrado, cose che non mi importava affatto di sapere 6 Odino è il sommo dio della mitologia germanica e scandinava. 7 Pollice = m 0,0254. — Le rune, — riprese a dire, — erano caratteri di scrittura usati anticamente in Islanda, e, secondo la tradizione, furono inventati dallo stesso Odino!6 Ma guarda, dunque, ammira, empio, questi caratteri che sono usciti dall'immaginazione di un dio! In fede mia, non sapendo che cosa ribattere, stavo per prosternarmi, modo di rispondere che deve piacere agli dei come ai re, poiché ha il vantaggio di non imbarazzarli mai, quando un incidente venne a sviare il corso della conversazione. E fu l'apparizione d'una pergamena unta, che scivolò fuori del libro e cadde a terra. Mio zio si precipitò sopra quella bazzecola con un'avidità facilmente comprensibile. Un vecchio documento, chiuso forse da tempo immemorabile in un vecchio libro, non poteva non avere ai suoi occhi che un valore immenso. — Che cosa è questo? — gridò. E immediatamente distese con gran cura sulla tavola un pezzo di pergamena lungo cinque pollici,7 largo tre, sul quale si schieravano in linee orizzontali caratteri incomprensibili. Eccone l'esatta riproduzione. Desidero in modo particolare far conoscere questi segni bizzarri, poiché essi indussero il professor Lidenbrock e suo nipote a intraprendere la più strana spedizione del XIX secolo: Il professore esaminò per alcuni istanti questa serie di caratteri; poi disse sollevando gli occhiali: — È runico; questi caratteri sono assolutamente identici a quelli del manoscritto di Snorre Turleson! ma... che cosa vogliono dire? Siccome il runico mi aveva l'aria di essere un'invenzione dei dotti per abbindolare la povera gente, non mi dispiacque di vedere che lo zio non ci capiva nulla. Almeno così mi parve a giudicare dal movimento delle sue dita che cominciavano ad agitarsi freneticamente. — In ogni caso si tratta di antico islandese! — mormorava fra i denti. E il professor Lidenbrock non doveva aver torto poiché passava per un vero poliglotta. Non che parlasse correntemente le duemila lingue e i quattromila dialetti adoperati sulla faccia della Terra, ma infine ne sapeva una buona parte. Davanti a questa difficoltà egli stava dunque per abbandonarsi a tutta l'impetuosità del suo carattere, ed io prevedevo una scena violenta, quando la pendola del caminetto batté le due. Nel medesimo istante la brava Marthe aprì la porta dello studio dicendo: — La zuppa è in tavola! — Al diavolo la zuppa, — gridò lo zio, — e quella che l'ha fatta, e quelli che la mangeranno! Marthe fuggì. Io le corsi dietro e senza saper come mi trovai seduto al mio solito posto nella sala da pranzo. Aspettai alcuni istanti. Ma il professore non venne. Era la prima volta, per quel che ne sapevo, che egli non prendeva parte alla solenne cerimonia del pranzo. E che pranzo, poi! Zuppa al prezzemolo, frittata al prosciutto con gusto di acetosa e noce moscata, una lombata di vitello con salsa di prugne, e, come dessert, gamberetti dolci, il tutto innaffiato da un ottimo vino della Mosella. Ecco ciò che un vecchio scartafaccio doveva costare allo zio. Dal canto mio, in qualità di nipote affezionato, mi credetti in obbligo di mangiare la sua parte e la mia, la qual cosa feci coscienziosamente. — Non ho mai visto nulla di simile! — diceva la brava Marthe. — Il signor Lidenbrock che non viene a tavola! — È incredibile. —È l'annuncio di qualche avvenimento grave! — aggiungeva la vecchia domestica scuotendo la testa. La mia opinione personale era che non annunciasse altro che una scenata spaventosa quando lo zio avesse trovato che il suo pranzo era già stato divorato. Ero al mio ultimo gamberetto quando una voce rimbombante mi strappò alle delizie del dessert. In un balzo passai dalla sala nello studio. CAPITOLO III — È EVIDENTEMENTE runico, — diceva il professore, aggrottando le ciglia. — Ma deve esserci un segreto ed io lo scoprirò, altrimenti... Un gesto violento terminò il suo pensiero. — Mettiti lì, — aggiunse indicandomi il tavolino, — e scrivi. In un attimo fui pronto. — Adesso ti detterò ogni lettera del nostro alfabeto corrispondente a ciascuno di questi caratteri islandesi. Vedremo il risultato. Ma, per San Michele! Bada bene di non sbagliarti! Il dettato incominciò; io mi ci dedicai con la maggiore attenzione possibile. Tutte le lettere vennero dettate una dopo l'altra e formarono la seguente incomprensibile successione di parole: m.rnlls esreuel seecJde sgtssmf unteief niedrke kt,samn atrateS Saodrrn emtnaeI nuaect rrilSa Atvaar .nscrc ieaabs ccdrmi eeutul frantu dt,iac oseibo KediiY Terminato questo lavoro, lo zio prese il foglio su cui avevo scritto e lo esaminò a lungo attentamente. — Che cosa significa? — ripeteva macchinalmente. Parola mia, non avrei potuto dirglielo. D'altra parte egli non mi chiese niente e continuò a parlare a se stesso: — Questo è ciò che noi chiamiamo un crittogramma, — diceva, — nel quale il significato è nascosto sotto lettere scompigliate apposta che, disposte convenientemente, formerebbero una frase comprensibile. E pensare che qui forse c'è la spiegazione o l'indicazione d'una gran scoperta. Da parte mia pensavo che non vi fosse assolutamente nulla, ma 8 Avicenna (980-1037), filosofo e medico arabo. Ruggero Bacone (1214-1294?), frate francescano inglese, famoso per le sue scoperte nel campo fisico e chimico. Raimondo Lullo (1235-1315), celebre scolastico e alchimista spagnolo. prudentemente tenni per me la mia opinione. Il professore prese allora il libro e la pergamena e ne fece un esame comparativo. — Le due scritture non sono della stessa mano, — disse; — il crittogramma è posteriore al libro e fin dall'inizio ne vedo una prova inconfutabile. Infatti la prima lettera è una m doppia che cercheremmo invano nel libro di Turleson, perché essa fu aggiunta all'alfabeto islandese soltanto nel XIV secolo. Dunque vi sono almeno duecento anni fra il manoscritto e il documento. Questo, ne convengo, mi parve abbastanza logico. — Sono quindi portato a pensare, — riprese lo zio, — che sia stato uno dei possessori di questo libro a tracciare i caratteri misteriosi. Ma chi diavolo era questo possessore? Non potrebbe aver messo il suo nome in qualche punto del manoscritto? Lo zio sollevò gli occhiali, prese una potente lente d'ingrandimento e prese ad esaminare attentamente le prime pagine del libro. Sul retro della seconda, quella dell'occhiello, egli scoprì una specie di sgorbio che a prima vista sembrava una macchia d'inchiostro. Tuttavia, esaminandola da vicino, vi si notavano alcune lettere mezzo cancellate. Lo zio comprese che lì stava il punto interessante; si accanì quindi sullo sgorbio, e, con l'aiuto della sua grossa lente, riuscì a riconoscere i segni seguenti, caratteri runici che lesse senza esitare: — Arne Saknussemm! — esclamò in tono trionfante. — Ma questo è un nome, e un nome islandese per giunta, quello di uno scienziato del XVI secolo, di un celebre alchimista! Guardai mio zio con una certa ammirazione. — Questi alchimisti, — proseguì, — come Avicenna, Bacone, Lullo, Paracelso,8 erano i veri, i soli scienziati del loro tempo. Perché Tlieophrastus Bombast von Hohenheim, detto Paracelso (1493-1541), uno dei più geniali medici e naturalisti del XVI secolo, che però mischiava alle profonde cognizioni scientifiche una eccentrica immaginazione e superstizioni cabalistiche, alchimistiche e teosofiche. dunque questo Saknussemm non avrebbe potuto aver nascosto sotto questo incomprensibile crittogramma qualche meravigliosa invenzione? Dev'essere così. È così. L'immaginazione del professore si accendeva a questa ipotesi. — Certamente, — osai rispondere, — ma che interesse poteva avere questo scienziato per nascondere in tal modo una scoperta meravigliosa? — Perché? Perché? Eh! Come posso saperlo, io? Galileo non ha fatto altrettanto per Saturno? D'altra parte lo vedremo: scoprirò il segreto di questo documento e non mangerò né dormirò finché non l'avrò decifrato. “Oh!” pensai. — E anche tu, Axel, — egli continuò. “Diavolo!” dissi fra me e me, “per fortuna ho pranzato per due.” — E prima di tutto, — proseguì lo zio, — bisogna trovare la chiave di questo messaggio cifrato. Non dev'essere difficile. A tali parole, sollevai vivamente il capo. Lo zio proseguì il suo soliloquio. — Nulla di più facile. In questo documento vi sono centotrentadue lettere delle quali settantanove consonanti e cinquantatré vocali. Ora le parole delle lingue meridionali sono formate più o meno secondo questa proporzione, mentre gli idiomi del nord sono infinitamente più ricchi di consonanti. Si tratta dunque di una lingua del mezzogiorno. Queste conclusioni erano giustissime. — Ma qual è questa lingua? Era qui che aspettavo il mio dottissimo zio, nel quale scoprivo tuttavia un profondo analista. — Questo Saknussemm, — egli continuò, — era uomo colto; ora, dato che non scriveva nella sua madrelingua, doveva scegliere di preferenza la lingua adottata fra le persone colte del XVI secolo, voglio dire il latino. Se sbaglio, potrò tentare con lo spagnolo, il francese, l'italiano, il greco e l'ebraico. Ma gli scienziati del XVI secolo scrivevano generalmente in latino. Quindi ho il diritto di affermare a priori: questo è latino. Diedi un balzo sulla sedia. I miei ricordi di latinista si rivoltavano contro la pretesa che quella serie di parole barocche potesse appartenere alla dolce lingua di Virgilio. — Sì è latino, — riprese lo zio, — ma latino imbrogliato. “Alla buon'ora!” pensai. “E se lo sbrogli, sarai bravo, caro zio.” — Esaminiamo bene la cosa, — disse riprendendo il foglio sul quale avevo scritto. — Ecco una serie di centotrentadue lettere che si presentano apparentemente disordinate. Vi sono parole in cui si incontrano solo consonanti, come la prima, m.rnlls, altre in cui le vocali, invece, abbondano, per esempio, la quinta, unteief, o la penultima, oseibo. Ora questa disposizione non è stata certo casuale: è prodotta matematicamente dalla ignota ragione che ha sovrinteso alla successione di queste lettere. Credo dì poter affermare con sicurezza che la frase primitiva sia stata scritta regolarmente, poi scomposta secondo una legge che bisogna scoprire. Chi possedesse la chiave di questo messaggio cifrato, lo leggerebbe correntemente. Ma qual è la chiave? L'hai tu questa chiave, Axel? A questa domanda non risposi nulla, per una buona ragione. Il mio sguardo si era fermato su un bel ritratto appeso al muro, il ritratto di Graüben. La figlioccia di mio zio si trovava allora ad Altona, da una sua parente, e la sua lontananza mi rendeva molto triste, perché, ora posso confessarlo, la bella virlandese e il nipote del professore si amavano con tutta la pazienza e la tranquillità tedesche. Ci eravamo fidanzati all'insaputa dello zio, troppo geologo per comprendere simili sentimenti. Graüben era una graziosa fanciulla bionda, dagli occhi azzurri, di carattere piuttosto riservato e di animo un po' chiuso, il che non toglie che ella mi amasse molto. Dal canto mio, l'adoravo, ammesso che questo verbo esista nella lingua tedesca. L'immagine della mia piccola virlandese mi trasportò perciò in un istante dal mondo della realtà a quello delle fantasie e dei ricordi. Rividi la fedele compagna del mio lavoro e dei miei passatempi. Ella mi aiutava ad ordinare ogni giorno i preziosi sassi dello zio, e vi attaccava con me i cartellini. Era anche una notevole mineralogista, la signorina Graüben! E avrebbe potuto insegnare a più d'uno studioso. E le piaceva molto approfondire i più difficili problemi della scienza. Quante dolci ore avevamo passatoia studiare insieme! E quante volte invidiai la sorte di quelle pietre insensibili che lei toccava con le sue manine delicate. E quando l'ora della ricreazione era venuta, uscivamo entrambi, ci incamminavamo per gli ombrosi viali dell'Alster, e ci recavamo insieme al vecchio mulino incatramato, che è così bello, all'altra estremità del lago; strada facendo chiacchieravamo tenendoci per mano. Io le raccontavo cose che la facevano ridere. Si giungeva così fino alla riva dell'Elba e, dopo aver data la buona sera ai cigni che nuotavano in mezzo alle grandi ninfee bianche, ritornavamo in città con il vaporetto. Ero a questo punto del mio sognò, quando lo zio, battendo un pugno sul tavolo, mi ricondusse con violenza alla realtà. — Vediamo, — disse, — la prima idea che di solito viene in mente per imbrogliare le lettere d'una frase, è, mi sembra, quella di scrivere le parole verticalmente invece di disporle orizzontalmente. “Perbacco!” pensai. — Bisogna vedere il risultato di questo sistema. Axel, scrivi una frase qualunque su questo pezzo di carta; ma invece di disporre le lettere una dopo l'altra, mettile successivamente in colonne verticali, così da poterle riunire in gruppi di cinque o sei. Compresi quel che voleva; è immediatamente scrissi dall'alto in basso: T i o m c a i o b i o ü v m e a l b o o n p a e g l e i G n l t , c r ! — Bene, — disse il professore senza aver letto. — Ora disponi le parole su una riga orizzontale. Obbedii, e ottenni la frase seguente: Tiomca iobioü vmealb oonpae gleiGn lt,cr! — Molto bene, — fece lo zio, strappandomi la carta dalle mani, — ecco che assomiglia già al vecchio documento: le vocali e le consonanti sono raggruppate con lo stesso disordine; vi sono anche delle maiuscole e delle virgole in mezzo alle parole, proprio come nella pergamena di Saknussemm! Non potei trattenermi dal trovare queste osservazioni molto ingegnose. — Ora, — riprese lo zio rivolgendosi direttamente a me, — per leggere la frase che hai scritto e che io non conosco, mi basterà prendere successivamente la prima lettera d'ogni parola, poi la seconda, poi la terza, e così di seguito. E lo zio, con suo gran stupore, e mio più grande ancora, lesse: Ti voglio molto bene, mia piccola Graüben! — Come! — fece il professore. Sì, senza accorgermene, da innamorato sventato, avevo scritto quella frase compromettente. — Ah! ami Graüben? — proseguì lo zio con il classico tono del tutore. — Sì, no... — balbettai. — Ah! ami Graüben! — ripeté macchinalmente. — Bene, applichiamo il mio metodo al documento! Lo zio, ripiombato nel suo accurato esame, dimenticava già le mie parole imprudenti. Dico imprudenti perché la testa dello scienziato non poteva comprendere le cose del cuore. Ma per fortuna la grande scoperta del documento la vinse. Al momento di fare la sua esperienza più importante, gli occhi del professor Lidenbrock mandarono lampi attraverso gli occhiali. Le sue dita tremarono quando riprese la vecchia pergamena. Era profondamente commosso. Infine tossì forte e con voce grave, leggendo successivamente la prima lettera, poi la seconda d'ogni parola, mi dettò la frase seguente: mmessunkaSenrA.icefdoK.segnittamurtn ecertserrette,rotaivsadua,ednecsedsadne lacartniiiluJsiratracSarbmutabiledmek meretarcsilucoYsleffenSnJ Nel finire, lo confesso, ero emozionato; queste lettere, dettate una per una, non mi avevano offerto alcun significato alla mente; mi aspettavo dunque che il professore lasciasse uscire pomposamente dalle sue labbra una magnifica frase latina. Ma, chi avrebbe potuto prevederlo! un violento pugno scosse il tavolino. L'inchiostro schizzò fuori, la penna mi balzò dalle mani. — Non ci siamo, — gridò lo zio, — non ha senso! Poi, attraversando lo studio come una palla di cannone, scendendo le scale come una valanga, si precipitò in Königstrasse e fuggì a gambe levate CAPITOLO IV — SE NE È ANDATO? — gridò Marthe accorrendo al rumore della porta di strada che, nel richiudersi con violenza, aveva scosso tutta la casa. — Sì! — risposi, — andato proprio! — Ma... e il suo pranzo? — domandò la vecchia domestica. — Non pranzerà! — E la sua cena? — Non cenerà! — Come? — disse Marthe congiungendo le mani. — No, mia brava Marthe, non mangerà più, e nessuno mangerà più in casa. Lo zio Lidenbrock ci mette tutti a dieta fino al momento in cui avrà decifrato un vecchio scarabocchio assolutamente indecifrabile. — Gesù! Ma allora non ci rimane che morire di fame! Non osai confessare che, con un uomo cocciuto come lo zio, tale sorte era inevitabile. La vecchia domestica, terribilmente preoccupata, se ne ritornò in cucina gemendo. Rimasto solo, mi venne il pensiero di andare a riferire tutto a Graüben. Ma come lasciar la casa? Il professore poteva rientrare da un momento all'altro. E se mi avesse chiamato? E se avesse voluto ricominciare quel lavoro logògrifico che si sarebbe proposto invano anche al vecchio Edipo! E se non avessi risposto alla sua chiamata, che cosa sarebbe successo? Era meglio restare. Un mineralogista di Besançon ci aveva appena mandato una collezione di geodi silicei che bisognava classificare. Mi misi al lavoro. Ripulii, etichettai e disposi nella loro vetrina tutte quelle pietre cave, dentro le quali si agitavano piccoli cristalli. Ma questa occupazione non mi distraeva. La faccenda del vecchio documento continuava stranamente a preoccuparmi. La testa mi ribolliva e mi sentivo in preda ad una indefinibile inquietudine, presentivo una catastrofe vicina. Dopo un'ora i miei geodi erano disposti in ordine nella vetrina. Mi lasciai allora cadere nella grande poltrona di Utrecht, con le braccia penzoloni e la testa buttata all'indietro. Accesi la pipa dal lungo cannello ricurvo, il cui fornello scolpito rappresentava una naiade indolentemente sdraiata; poi mi divertii a seguire con lo sguardo il progresso di carbonizzazione che a poco a poco faceva della mia naiade una negra. Ogni tanto ascoltavo se si udivano passi su per le scale. Ma niente. Dove poteva essere lo zio in quel momento? Me lo immaginavo che correva sotto i begli alberi della strada di Altona, gesticolando, battendo sui muri con il bastone, frustando le erbe con un violento movimento del braccio, decapitando i cardi e turbando nel loro riposo le cicogne solitarie. Sarebbe rientrato trionfante o scoraggiato? Chi dei due l'avrebbe vinta sull'altro: lui sul segreto o il segreto su di lui? Così mi chiedevo e distrattamente presi fra le dita il foglio di carta sul quale era stesa l'incomprensibile serie di lettere che avevo scritto. Andavo ripetendomi: — Che cosa significa? Cercai di riunire le lettere in modo da formare delle parole. Niente da fare! Sia che le riunissi a gruppi di due, tre, cinque o sei, non ne ricavavo assolutamente nulla di comprensibile. Vi erano, sì, la quattordicesima, la quindicesima e la sedicesima lettera che formavano la parola inglese ice. L'ottantaquattresima, l'ottantacinquesima e l'ottantaseiesima formavano la parola sir, e infine nel corpo del documento, alla terza riga, notai pure le parole latine rota, mutabile, ira, nec, atra. “Diavolo”, pensai, “queste ultime parole sembrerebbero dar ragione allo zio circa la lingua del documento! Inoltre alla quarta riga vedo anche la parola luco, che significa bosco sacro. È anche vero però che alla terza riga si legge la parola tabiled di struttura prettamente ebraica, e all'ultima riga i vocaboli mer, are, mère, che sono schiettamente francesi”. C'era da perdervi la testa! Quattro diverse lingue in quella frase assurda. Che rapporto poteva esistere fra le parole “ghiaccio”, “signore”, “collera”, “crudele”, “bosco sacro”, “mutabile”, “madre”, “arco” o “mare”? Solo la prima e l'ultima si accostavano facilmente: nessuna meraviglia che in un documento scritto in Islanda si trattasse d'un “mare di ghiaccio”. Ma da ciò a interpretare il crittogramma, ci voleva ben altro. Mi dibattevo dunque contro un'insolubile difficoltà; il mio cervello si riscaldava, gli occhi ammiccavano al foglio di carta; le centotrentadue lettere sembravano volteggiarmi intorno come quelle goccioline argentee che sembrano muoversi nell'aria intorno alla nostra testa, quando il sangue vi è affluito troppo bruscamente. Ero in preda a una specie d'allucinazione; soffocavo; avevo bisogno di aria. Macchinalmente mi feci vento col foglio di carta di cui il diritto e il rovescio si presentarono successivamente ai miei occhi. Quale fu la mia meraviglia quando, durante uno di questi rapidi movimenti, nel momento in cui il rovescio era rivolto verso di me, credetti di veder apparire delle parole perfettamente leggibili, parole latine, fra le quali craterem e terrestre! Di colpo la mia mente venne illuminata; questi soli indizi mi fecero intravedere la verità; avevo scoperto il segreto del crittogramma. Per comprendere il documento non era nemmeno necessario leggerlo attraverso il retro del foglio! Così com'era, così come mi era stato dettato poteva essere letto correntemente. Tutte le ingegnose combinazioni del professore si avveravano. Aveva avuto ragione sia per la disposizione delle lettere, sia per la lingua del documento! Era mancato un nonnulla perché potesse leggere da un capo all'altro questa frase latina, e tale nonnulla me l'aveva offerto il caso. Pensate quanto rimasi emozionato! I miei occhi si turbarono. Non potevo neppure leggere. Avevo steso il foglio di carta sul tavolo e mi bastava gettarvi uno sguardo per divenire possessore del segreto. Finalmente riuscii a calmare la mia agitazione. Mi imposi di fare due volte il giro della camera per distendere i nervi, e tornai a sprofondarmi nella grande poltrona. — Leggiamo! — esclamai dopo aver inspirato profondamente. Mi chinai sulla tavola; posi il dito successivamente sopra ogni lettera e, senza arrestarmi, senza titubare un istante, pronunziai ad alta voce l'intera frase. Ma che stupore, che terrore mi invasero! Dapprima rimasi come colpito da una mazzata improvvisa. Come! quanto avevo letto era avvenuto! un uomo aveva avuto tanta audacia per penetrare!... — Ah! Ma no, — esclamai dando un balzo, — ma no! Lo zio non lo saprà! Ci mancherebbe che venisse a sapere di un simile viaggio! Vorrebbe provarcisi anche lui! Nulla potrebbe arrestarlo! Un geologo ostinato come lui! Partirebbe in ogni caso nonostante tutto e a dispetto di tutti! E mi porterebbe con sé, e non ritorneremmo mai più! Oh mai, mai! Ero in uno stato di sovreccitazione difficile da descrivere. — No! No! Ciò non avverrà mai, — dissi con energia; — e poiché posso impedire che una simile idea venga in mente al mio tiranno, lo farò. Voltando e rivoltando questo documento, potrebbe per caso scoprirne la chiave! Distruggiamolo. C'era un po' di brace nel caminetto. Presi non soltanto il foglio di carta, ma anche la pergamena di Saknussemm; con mano febbrile stavo per gettare il tutto sui tizzoni e annullare il pericoloso segreto, quando la porta dello studio si aprì. Mio zio entrò. CAPITOLOV EBBI APPENA IL TEMPO di rimettere sulla tavola il disgraziato documento. Il professor Lidenbrock pareva profondamente assorto. Il suo pensiero dominante non gli lasciava requie; egli aveva evidentemente scrutato, analizzato la cosa, poste in opera tutte le risorse della fantasia durante la passeggiata, e ritornava per tentare qualche nuova combinazione. Infatti si sedette in poltrona e, presa la penna, cominciò a scrivere formule che assomigliavano a un calcolo algebrico. Io seguivo con lo sguardo la sua mano fremente; non perdevo uno solo dei suoi movimenti. Stava forse per prodursi all'improvviso qualche risultato insperato? Tremavo senza ragione poiché essendo già stata trovata la vera combinazione, la “sola”, ogni altra ricerca diveniva necessariamente inutile. Per tre lunghe ore lo zio lavorò senza dir parola, senza alzare la testa, cancellando, correggendo, raschiando, ricominciando mille volte. Io sapevo che, se fosse riuscito a disporre quelle lettere secondo tutte le combinazioni possibili, avrebbe trovato la frase. Ma sapevo anche che venti lettere soltanto possono formare due quintilioni, quattrocentotrentadue quattrilioni, novecentodue trilioni, otto miliardi centosettantasei milioni e seicentoquarantamila combinazioni. Ora, nella frase, vi erano centotrentadue lettere e queste centotrentadue lettere davano un numero di frasi diverse composto per lo meno di centotrentatré cifre, numero quasi impossibile ad esprimere e che sfugge ad ogni calcolo. Ero rassicurato circa questo mezzo eroico di risolvere il problema. Tuttavia il tempo passava; venne la notte; i rumori della strada tacquero; mio zio sempre curvo sul suo lavoro non vide nulla, nemmeno la brava Marthe che socchiuse l'uscio; non udì nulla, nemmeno la voce della degna domestica che diceva: — Il signore cenerà questa sera? Così Marthe dovette andarsene senza risposta. Dal canto mio, dopo aver resistito per un po', fui preso da un sonno invincibile e mi addormentai su un bracciolo del divano mentre lo zio Lidenbrock calcolava e cancellava sempre Quando mi destai, il giorno seguente, quell'infaticabile lavoratore era ancora all'opera. di occhi arrossati, Il colorito pallido, i capelli attorcigliati fra le dita febbricitanti, gli zigomi arrossati rivelavano a sufficienza la sua lotta tremenda con l'impossibile, e in quali fatiche della mente, e in quale tensione del cervello le ore fossero passate per lui. Mi fece veramente pietà. Nonostante i rimproveri che credevo di avere il diritto di fargli, una certa commozione mi prendeva. Quel pover'uomo era così invasato dalla sua idea da dimenticarsi di andare in collera. Tutte le sue forze vive si concentravano in un punto solo, e siccome non sfuggivano per la loro ordinaria uscita, si poteva temere che la loro tensione lo facesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Potevo con un solo gesto aprire la morsa di ferro che gli serrava il cranio, con una parola sola! E non lo feci! Eppure avevo buon cuore. Perché restai muto in quell'occasione? Nell'interesse stesso dello zio. “No, no”, mi ripetevo, “non parlerò! Vorrebbe andarvi, lo conosco; nulla potrebbe fermarlo. Ha un'immaginazione vulcanica, e, solo per fare quello che nessun altro geologo ha mai fatto, rischierebbe la vita. Tacerò; manterrò questo segreto di cui il caso mi ha fatto padrone! Scoprirlo significherebbe uccidere il professor Lidenbrock! Che lo indovini, se può. Io non voglio dovermi rimproverare un giorno d'averlo condotto alla sua perdita!” Dopo aver stabilito ciò, incrociai le braccia e attesi. Ma avevo fatto i conti senza un incidente che si verificò alcune ore dopo. Quando la brava Marthe volle uscir di casa per andare al mercato trovò chiusa la porta. La grossa chiave non era nella toppa. Chi l'aveva tolta? Mio zio evidentemente, quando era rientrato la sera prima dopo la sua passeggiata precipitosa. L'aveva fatto apposta? L'aveva fatto per errore? Voleva sottometterci ai rigori della fame? La cosa mi sarebbe sembrata piuttosto grave. Come! Marthe ed io avremmo dovuto essere vittime d'una situazione che non ci toccava minimamente? Certamente, e ricordai un precedente di natura tale da atterrirci. Infatti qualche anno prima, mentre lo zio lavorava alla sua grande classificazione mineralogica, rimase quarantott'ore senza mangiare e tutta la famiglia dovette uniformarsi a quella dieta scientifica. Per quel che mi riguardava, vi avevo guadagnato dei crampi allo stomaco assai poco piacevoli per un giovanotto di solito piuttosto vorace. Ora mi parve che la colazione fosse destinata a fare la stessa fine del pranzo della sera precedente. Tuttavia stabilii di essere eroico e di non cedere alle fitte della fame. Marthe prendeva la cosa sul serio e si rammaricava, povera donna. Quanto a me, l'impossibilità di lasciar la casa mi preoccupava maggiormente e a ragione. Certo mi si comprenderà. Lo zio lavorava sempre; la sua mente si smarriva nel mondo delle combinazioni; viveva lontano dalla Terra e veramente al di fuori dei bisogni terrestri. Verso mezzogiorno la fame cominciò a tormentarmi seriamente. Marthe innocentissimamente aveva divorato la sera prima le provviste della credenza; in casa non rimaneva più nulla. Ciò nonostante tenni duro. Me ne facevo una specie di punto d'onore. Suonarono le due. La cosa diventava ridicola, intollerabile addirittura. Avevo gli occhi sbarrati per la fame. Cominciai a dirmi che esageravo l'importanza del documento; che lo zio non vi avrebbe prestato fede, che vi avrebbe visto una semplice mistificazione; che alla peggio, se avesse voluto tentare l'avventura, lo si sarebbe trattenuto suo malgrado; infine che avrebbe potuto scoprire da solo la chiave del crittogramma, e che allora io non ci avrei guadagnato altro all'infuori della mia dieta. Queste ragioni, che la sera prima avrei respinto con sdegno, mi parvero ottime; trovai perfino del tutto assurdo il fatto di aver aspettato così a lungo e mi decisi a dire tutto. Stavo dunque cercando una maniera non troppo brusca per entrare in argomento, quando il professore si alzò, si mise il cappello e si preparò ad uscire. Come! Lasciar la casa e chiuderci dentro un'altra volta! Mai! — Zio! — dissi. Ma egli non parve udirmi. — Zio Lidenbrock! — ripetei alzando la voce. — Be'? — rispose come un uomo svegliato all'improvviso. — Eh, dunque! La chiave? — Che chiave? Quella della porta? — Ma no, — esclamai, — la chiave del documento! Il professore mi guardò al di sopra degli occhiali; vide senza dubbio qualche cosa d'insolito nella mia fisionomia, perché mi prese vivamente il braccio e, non potendo proferir parola, mi interrogò con lo sguardo. Ciò nonostante, mai domanda fu formulata in maniera più precisa. Io scossi la testa dall'alto in basso. Egli tentennò la sua con una specie di pietà, come se si trovasse davanti un pazzo. Io feci un gesto più affermativo. I suoi occhi mandarono un vivo bagliore; la sua mano divenne minacciosa. Quella conversazione muta, in circostanze del genere, avrebbe interessato lo spettatore più indifferente. Ed effettivamente io non osavo quasi più parlare, a tal punto temevo che lo zio mi soffocasse nei suoi primi abbracci di gioia. Ma egli si fece così pressante che bisognò rispondere. — Sì, la chiave!... il caso!... — Che cosa dici! — gridò con emozione indescrivibile. — Ecco, — feci porgendogli il foglio di carta sul quale avevo scritto, — leggete. — Ma non significa nulla, — rispose stropicciando la carta. — Nulla, se si comincia a leggere dal principio, ma dalla fine... Non avevo ancora finito la frase che il professore gettava un grido, anzi più che un grido, un vero ruggito! Nella sua mente si era manifestata una specie di rivelazione. Era trasfigurato. — Ah, ingegnoso Saknussemm! — gridò. — Avevi dunque cominciato con lo scrivere la tua frase al rovescio? E precipitandosi sul foglio di carta con l'occhio torbido, la voce soffocata lesse tutto il documento risalendo dall'ultima lettera alla prima. Era concepito in questi termini: 9 Condensatore elettrico inventato nel 1745: con esso si potevano ottenere scariche piuttosto forti, tali da uccidere persino un pesce o un uccellino. In Sneffels Yoculis craterem kem delibat umbra Scartaris Julii intra calendas descende audas viator, et terrestre centrum attinges. Kod feci, Arne Saknussemm. Questo cattivo latino può essere tradotto così: Discendi nel cratere dello Jokull di Sneffels che l'ombra dello Scartaris viene a lambire prima delle calende di luglio, viaggiatore audace, e perverrai al centro della Terra. La qual cosa io feci. Arne Saknussemm. A tale lettura, lo zio fece un balzo, come se avesse inavvertitamente toccato una bottiglia di Leida.9 Era pieno d'audacia, di gioia e di entusiasmo. Andava e veniva; si stringeva la testa fra le mani; spostava le sedie; ammucchiava i libri; gettava in aria (cosa da non credersi) i suoi preziosi geodi, dava qui un pugno, là uno scapaccione. Finalmente i suoi nervi si rilassarono e, come un uomo sfinito per un eccessivo consumo di energie, ricadde nella sua poltrona. — Ma che ora è, dunque? — domandò dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio. — Le tre, — risposi. — Toh! ho digerito presto il pranzo. Muoio di fame. A tavola. Poi, poi... — Poi? — Farai la mia valigia. — Come! — esclamai. — E la tua! — rispose lo spietato professore entrando nella sala da pranzo. CAPITOLO VI A QUESTE PAROLE un brivido mi corse per tutto il corpo. Tuttavia mi trattenni. Volli anzi far buona figura. Solo gli argomenti scientifici potevano arrestare il professor Lidenbrock. Ora ve ne erano, e di ottimi, contro la possibilità di un simile viaggio. Andare al centro della Terra! Che pazzia! Riservai la mia dialettica per il momento opportuno e mi dedicai al pranzo. Inutile riferire le imprecazioni di mio zio davanti alla tavola non apparecchiata. Tutto fu spiegato. Alla brava Marthe fu restituita la libertà. Ed ella corse al mercato e riuscì a fare in modo che un'ora dopo la mia fame fosse placata e io ritornassi a rendermi conto della situazione. Durante il pasto, lo zio fu quasi allegro; gli venivano alle labbra quelle facezie da studioso che non sono mai molto pericolose. Dopo il dessert, mi fece segno di seguirlo nel suo studio. Obbedii. Egli si sedette a un'estremità del suo scrittoio, io all'altra. — Axel, — disse con voce piuttosto dolce, — tu sei un ragazzo ingegnosissimo; mi hai reso un gran servizio proprio quando, stanco di lottare, stavo per abbandonare questa impresa. Dove mi sarei smarrito? Nessuno può saperlo! Non lo dimenticherò mai, ragazzo mio, e avrai la tua parte della gloria che stiamo per conquistare. “Suvvia!” pensai, “è di buon umore; è il momento buono per discutere questa gloria. — Prima di tutto, — riprese mio zio, — ti raccomando il segreto assoluto, capisci? Non mancano gli invidiosi nell'ambiente scientifico e molti vorrebbero intraprendere questo viaggio, del quale invece non sapranno nulla fino al nostro ritorno. — Credete, — feci io — che il numero di questi audaci sia così grande? — Certamente! Chi esiterebbe a conquistare una gloria del genere? Se questo documento fosse conosciuto, un intero esercito di geologi si precipiterebbe sulle tracce di Arne Saknussemm! — Ecco appunto la cosa che non mi persuade, caro zio, perché niente prova l'autenticità del documento. — Come! E il libro nel quale l'abbiamo scoperto! — Va bene! Posso accettare che quel Saknussemm abbia scritto queste righe; ma da questo si può dedurre che egli abbia realmente compiuto un simile viaggio? E la vecchia pergamena non può forse contenere una mistificazione? Fui quasi pentito di aver pronunciato quest'ultima parola un po' avventata. Il professore aggrottò le folte sopracciglia ed io temetti d'aver compromesso il seguito della conversazione. Per fortuna non accadde nulla. Il mio severo interlocutore lasciò apparire sulle labbra una specie di sorriso, e rispose: — È quanto vedremo. — Ah! — osservai un po' irritato; — permettetemi almeno di finire la serie delle obiezioni relative al documento. — Parla, ragazzo mio, non avere soggezione. Ti lascio libertà completa di esprimere la tua opinione. Tu non sei più mio nipote, ma mio collega. Parla pure. — Bene, prima di tutto vi domanderò che cosa sono questo Jokull, questo Sneffels e questo Scartaris, dei quali non ho mai sentito parlare. — Niente di più facile. Ho proprio ricevuto, non molto tempo fa, una carta geografica del mio amico Augustus Petermann di Lipsia; non poteva arrivare più a proposito. Prendi il terzo atlante nella seconda fila della biblioteca grande, serie Z, tavola 4. Mi alzai e, grazie a queste precise indicazioni, trovai subito l'atlante richiesto. Mio zio l'apri e disse: — Ecco una delle migliori carte dell'Islanda, quella di Handerson, ed io credo che ci darà la soluzione di tutte le tue difficoltà. Mi chinai sulla carta. — Guarda quest'isola composta di vulcani, — disse il professore, — ed osserva che essi portano tutti il nome di Jokull. Questa parola in islandese significa ghiacciaio, e alla latitudine elevata dell'Islanda, la maggior parte delle eruzioni si aprono uno sbocco attraverso gli strati di ghiaccio. Da ciò deriva la denominazione di Jokull data a tutti i vulcani dell'isola. — Benissimo, — risposi, — ma che cos'è lo Sneffels? Speravo che a questa domanda non ci fosse risposta. Mi 10 Piede = m 0,3048. sbagliavo. Mio zio proseguì: — Seguimi lungo la costa occidentale dell'Islanda. Vedi la sua capitale, Reykjawik? Sì? Bene. Risali gli innumerevoli fiordi di queste rive erose dal mare e fermati un po' al disotto del sessantacinquesimo grado di latitudine. Che cosa vedi? — Una specie di penisola che assomiglia a un osso scarnificato che termini con un'enorme rotula. — Il paragone è giusto, ragazzo mio; ora non vedi niente su questa rotula? — Sì, una montagna che sembra essere sorta dal mare. — Benissimo! È lo Sneffels. — Lo Sneffels? — Proprio lui; una montagna alta circa cinquemila piedi,10 una delle più importanti dell'isola, e senza dubbio la più celebre del mondo intero, se il suo cratere porta fino al centro della Terra. — Ma è impossibile! — esclamai con un'alzata di spalle, ribellandomi a una simile supposizione. — Impossibile! — rispose il professor Lidenbrock in tono severo; — e perché mai? — Perché questo cratere è evidentemente ostruito dalle lave, dalle pietre ardenti, e allora... — E se è un cratere spento? — Spento? — Sì. Il numero dei vulcani attivi sulla superficie del globo si aggira al giorno d'oggi intorno ai trecento; ma esiste un numero assai superiore di vulcani spenti. Ora lo Sneffels è fra questi ultimi e in epoca storica ha avuto una sola eruzione, nel 1229; da quell'anno i suoi brontolii si sono a poco a poco ridotti ed esso è uscito dal numero dei vulcani attivi. Io non avevo assolutamente nulla da opporre contro affermazioni così decise; perciò mi buttai sugli altri punti oscuri contenuti nel documento. — Che cosa significa la parola Scartaris, — chiesi, — e che cosa c'entrano qui le calende di luglio? Lo zio rifletté un poco. Ebbi un attimo di speranza; ma un attimo soltanto, perché ben presto mi rispose così: — Quello che è oscuro per te, per me è chiarissimo. Queste informazioni provano le premure ingegnose con le quali Saknussemm ha voluto determinare esattamente la sua scoperta. Lo Sneffels è formato da diversi crateri; era dunque necessario indicare quello che conduce al centro della Terra. Che cosa ha fatto lo scienziato islandese? Ha osservato che verso le calende di luglio, vale a dire verso gli ultimi giorni del mese di giugno, uno dei picchi della montagna, lo Scartaris, gettava la sua ombra fino all'apertura del cratere in questione, e ha notato il fatto nel suo documento. Poteva immaginare un'indicazione più esatta? E, giunti sulla vetta dello Sneffels, ci sarà forse possibile esitare sulla scelta del cammino da prendere? Lo zio aveva proprio una risposta per tutto. Mi resi conto che era inattaccabile per quanto riguardava le parole della vecchia pergamena. Perciò smisi di assillarlo su questo argomento, e poiché prima di tutto bisognava convincerlo, passai alle obiezioni scientifiche, ben più gravi, a mio parere. — Va bene, — dissi, — sono costretto a convenirne, la frase di Saknussemm, è chiara e non può lasciare alcun dubbio. Riconosco persino che il documento ha l'aria d'essere perfettamente autentico. Questo scienziato è andato in fondo allo Sneffels, ha visto l'ombra dello Scartaris lambire gli orli del cratere prima delle calende di luglio; ha anche udito raccontare nelle leggende del suo tempo che quel cratere portava al centro della Terra; ma quanto all'esservi arrivato lui, quanto all'aver fatto il viaggio ed esserne ritornato, qualora vi si sia avventurato, no, cento volte no! — E perché? — disse lo zio con un tono stranamente beffardo. — Perché tutte le teorie scientifiche dimostrano che un'impresa del genere è impossibile! — Tutte le teorie dicono così? — rispose il professore con aria ingenua. — Ah! Che pessime teorie! Quanti fastidi ci daranno queste povere teorie! Compresi che mi stava prendendo in giro, ma continuai ugualmente: — Sì, tutti riconoscono ormai che il calore aumenta circa di un 11 Lega terrestre = km 4,444. 12 Joseph Fourier (1768-1830), famoso matematico e scienziato francese. 13 Denis Poisson (1781-1840), matematico francese, autore di notevoli opere sulla fisica matematica e la meccanica razionale. grado ogni settanta piedi di profondità sotto la superficie del globo; ora, ammettendo questa proporzionalità come costante, dato che il raggio terrestre è di circa mille e cinquecento leghe,11 al centro vi deve essere una temperatura che supera i duecentomila gradi. Le sostanze dell'interno della Terra si trovano dunque allo stato di gas incandescenti, perché sia i metalli, l'oro, il platino, sia le rocce più dure non resistono a un calore simile. Così, mi sembra di avere il diritto di domandare come sia possibile entrare in un luogo del genere/ — Dunque, Axel, è il calore che ti dà fastidio? — Certo. Se soltanto arrivassimo a una profondità di dieci leghe, avremmo raggiunto il limite della crosta terrestre, perché in quel punto la temperatura è già superiore ai mille e trecento gradi. — E tu hai paura di fondere? — Lascio decidere a voi, — risposi seccato. — Ed ecco che cosa decido, — replicò il professor Lidenbrock con sussiego; — che né tu né nessun altro sa esattamente quello che succede all'interno del globo, per il fatto che se ne conosce solo la dodicimillesima parte del raggio; che la scienza è eminentemente perfezionabile e che ogni teoria è incessantemente distrutta da una teoria più recente. Non si è creduto fino ai tempi di Fourier12 che la temperatura degli spazi celesti andasse sempre più diminuendo, e non si sa forse al giorno d'oggi che i maggiori freddi delle regioni eteree non superano i quaranta o cinquanta gradi sotto zero? Perché non dovrebbe avvenire lo stesso per il calore interno? Perché non potrebbe, a una certa profondità, toccare un limite insuperabile, invece di seguitare ad aumentare fino al punto di fusione dei minerali più refrattari? Siccome lo zio poneva la questione sul piano delle ipotesi, non ebbi nulla da rispondere. — Ebbene, ti dirò che scienziati veri, Poisson13 fra gli altri, hanno provato che, se nell'interno del globo esistesse un calore di duecentomila gradi, i gas incandescenti provenienti dalle sostanze fuse avrebbero una tale forza di espansione che la crosta terrestre non potrebbe resistere e scoppierebbe, come le pareti d'una caldaia sotto la pressione del vapore. — È l'opinione di Poisson, zio, e basta. — Verissimo, ma è pure l'opinione di altri valenti geologi che l'interno del globo non sia formato né di gas né di acqua né delle più pesanti pietre che noi conosciamo, perché in questo caso la Terra avrebbe un peso due volte minore. — Coi numeri si prova tutto ciò che si vuole! — E con i fatti, ragazzo mio, non avviene forse lo stesso? Non è accertato che il numero dei vulcani è assai diminuito dai tempi della creazione? E, se vi fosse calore centrale, non si potrebbe concludere che tende a ridursi? — Caro zio, se entrate nel campo delle supposizioni la discussione diventa inutile. — E bisogna che dica che alla mia opinione si aggiungono le opinioni di persone autorevolissime. Ti ricordi della visita che mi fece, nel 1825, il celebre chimico inglese Humphry Davy? — Neanche un po' perché sono nato ben diciannove anni dopo. — Be' Humphry Davy venne a trovarmi mentre era di passaggio da Amburgo. Discutemmo a lungo, tra le altre questioni, sull'ipotesi della liquidità del nucleo interno della Terra. Entrambi eravamo del parere che questa liquidità non poteva esistere, per una ragione alla quale la scienza non ha mai trovato risposta. — E quale ragione? — chiesi piuttosto stupito. — Che tale massa liquida sarebbe soggetta, come l'oceano, all'attrazione della luna, e di conseguenza due volte al giorno si verificherebbero delle maree interne che, sollevando la crosta terrestre, provocherebbero terremoti periodici! — Eppure è evidente che la superficie del globo è stata sottoposta a combustione, ed è lecito supporre che la crosta esterna si sia raffreddata prima, mentre il calore si rifugiava al centro. — Errore, — rispose lo zio; — la Terra è stata riscaldata per la combustione della sua superficie, e non altrimenti. La sua superficie era composta di una gran quantità di metalli, come il potassio e il sodio, che hanno la proprietà d'infiammarsi al solo contatto dell'aria e dell'acqua; questi metalli si accesero quando i vapori atmosferici cominciarono a cadere in pioggia sul suolo; e a poco a poco le acque, penetrando nelle fessure della crosta terrestre, suscitarono nuovi incendi con esplosioni ed eruzioni. Questa è l'origine dei vulcani così numerosi nei primi giorni del mondo. — Ecco un'ipotesi ingegnosa! — esclamai mio malgrado. — E Humphry Davy me la provò praticamente in questa stessa stanza, con un'esperienza semplicissima. Fece una sfera metallica composta principalmente dei metalli di cui ho parlato e che rappresentava esattamente il nostro globo; quando si facevano cadere delle gocce d'acqua sulla sua superficie, questa si gonfiava, si ossidava e formava una piccola montagna; un cratere si apriva sul vertice; avveniva l'eruzione e comunicava alla sfera un calore tale che era impossibile tenerla in mano. Cominciavo realmente ad essere scosso dalle argomentazioni del professore; d'altra parte egli le presentava con la passione e l'entusiasmo che gli erano abituali. — Come vedi, Axel, — aggiunse — lo stato del nucleo centrale ha dato origine ad ipotesi diverse fra i geologi; non vi è nulla di meno provato di questo calore interno; secondo me non esiste e non può esistere; ma, del resto, lo vedremo e, come Arne Saknussemm, sapremo a chi prestar fede circa questa grossa questione. — E va bene, allora! — risposi sentendomi invaso dallo stesso entusiasmo; — lo vedremo, se però ci si vedrà. — E perché no? Non possiamo forse contare, per vederci, sui fenomeni elettrici, e anche sull'atmosfera che, accostandosi al centro, può essere resa luminosa dalla sua pressione? — Sì, — dissi — sì! Dopo tutto, è possibile. — È certo, — rispose trionfalmente mio zio; — ma silenzio, sai? Silenzio assoluto sulla cosa, e che a nessuno passi per la testa di scoprire prima di noi il centro della Terra. CAPITOLO VII COSÌ FINÌ quel memorabile colloquio che mi diede la febbre. Uscii dallo studio dello zio come stordito, e mi pareva che le vie di Amburgo non avessero aria a sufficienza per farmi riavere. Raggiunsi così la riva dell'Elba, là dove c'è il traghetto a vapore che collega la città con la ferrovia per Harburg. Ero convinto di quanto avevo udito? Non mi ero forse lasciato suggestionare dal professor Lidenbrock? Dovevo prendere sul serio la sua risoluzione di andare al centro della Terra? Avevo udito le elucubrazioni insensate di un pazzo o le deduzioni scientifiche di un genio? E in tutto questo dove finiva la verità e cominciava l'errore? Ondeggiavo fra mille ipotesi contraddittorie senza potermi soffermare su nessuna. Tuttavia mi ricordavo di essere stato convinto, sebbene il mio entusiasmo cominciasse a moderarsi; ma avrei voluto partir subito e non lasciar tempo alla riflessione. Sì, in quel momento non mi sarebbe mancato il coraggio di far la valigia. Ma, bisogna che lo confessi, un'ora dopo questo entusiasmo cadde; i miei nervi si rilassarono e dai profondi abissi della Terra risalii alla sua superficie. “È assurdo!” esclamai; “è senza senso! Non è una proposta seria da fare a un giovane sensato. Non può esistere nulla di tutto questo. Ho dormito male, ho avuto un incubo.” Frattanto avevo seguito la riva dell'Elba e fatto il giro della città. Dopo aver superato il porto ero arrivato sulla via di Altona. Mi spingeva un presentimento giustificato, perché ben presto scorsi la mia piccola Graüben che, a passo rapido, ritornava speditamente ad Amburgo. — Graüben! — le gridai da lontano. La fanciulla si fermò, un po' turbata, penso, di udirsi chiamare così per la strada. In dieci passi le fui accanto. — Axel! — fece stupita. — Ah! Mi sei venuto incontro! Sei molto caro. Ma, guardandomi, Graüben non poté fare a meno di notare il mio aspetto inquieto, stravolto. — Ma che cos'hai? — mi disse tendendomi la mano. — Che cosa ho, Graüben! — esclamai. In due secondi e con poche frasi la graziosa virlandese fu informata della situazione. Per un po' rimase silenziosa. Il suo cuore palpitava forse come il mio? Non lo so, ma la sua mano non tremava nella mia. Facemmo un centinaio di passi senza dir parola. — Axel! — mi disse finalmente. — Mia cara Graüben! — Sarà un bel viaggio. A queste parole sussultai. — Sì, Axel, un viaggio degno del nipote d'uno scienziato. È bello che un uomo si distingua in qualche grande impresa! — Ma come, Graüben, non mi dissuadi dal tentare una simile spedizione? — No, caro Axel, anzi, ti accompagnerei volentieri se una ragazza non dovesse essere d'impaccio. — Parli sul serio? — Ma sì, certamente. Ah, donne, ragazze, cuori femminili, sempre incomprensibili! Quando non siete le creature più timide, siete le più coraggiose! La ragione non ha alcuna presa su di voi. Come! Questa fanciulla m'incoraggiava a partecipare a quella spedizione! Non avrebbe avuto paura di tentare l'avventura! E mi ci spingeva, me che tuttavia amava! Ero sconcertato e, perché negarlo? mi vergognavo. — Graüben, — ripresi, — vedremo se domani parlerai alla stessa maniera. — Domani, caro Axel, parlerò come oggi. Graüben ed io, tenendoci per mano, ma ora in profondo silenzio, continuammo a camminare. Io ero affranto dalle emozioni della giornata. “Dopo tutto”, pensai, “le calende di luglio sono ancora lontane, e prima di allora avverranno molte cose che faranno guarire lo zio dalla sua mania di viaggiare sotto terra. Era calata la notte, quando arrivammo alla casa di Königstrasse. Credevo di trovare l'abitazione tranquilla, lo zio coricato, secondo la sua abitudine, e la brava Marthe intenta a dare alla sala da pranzo l'ultima spolverata serale. Ma avevo fatto i conti senza l'impazienza del professore. Lo trovai che gridava e si agitava in mezzo a un esercito di facchini che scaricavano casse nell'anticamera; la vecchia domestica non sapeva dove sbattere la testa. — E vieni dunque, Axel; muoviti, disgraziato! — gridò lo zio, non appena mi vide da lontano. — La tua valigia non è ancora fatta, le mie carte non sono in ordine, non trovo la chiave della mia borsa da viaggio e le mie ghette non arrivano! Rimasi stupefatto. Mi mancò la voce, e a gran fatica le mie labbra riuscirono ad articolare queste parole: — Ma come, partiamo? — Sì, disgraziato, che te né vai a spasso invece di essere al tuo posto. — Partiamo? — ripetei con voce soffocata. — Sì, dopodomani mattina all'alba. Non ebbi il coraggio di ascoltare di più, e fuggii nella mia cameretta. Non vi era più dubbio. Mio zio aveva impiegato il pomeriggio a procurarsi parte degli oggetti ed utensili necessari al viaggio; l'anticamera era ingombra di scale di corda, di corde a nodi, di torce, di borracce, di ramponi di ferro, di picconi, di bastoni ferrati, di piccozze, sufficienti per caricare almeno dieci uomini. Passai una notte orribile. La mattina seguente mi sentii chiamare piuttosto presto. Ero deciso a non aprire la porta. Ma come resistere alla dolce voce che pronunciava queste parole: — Mio caro Axel? Uscii dalla camera, pensando che il mio aspetto disfatto, il pallore, gli occhi arrossati dall'insonnia, dovessero produrre un certo effetto su Graüben e mutare le sue idee. — Ah! caro Axel, — mi disse, — vedo che stai meglio e che la notte ti ha calmato. — Calmato! — esclamai. Mi precipitai allo specchio. Ed effettivamente avevo un aspetto assai migliore di quanto immaginassi! — Axel, — mi disse Graüben, — ho parlato a lungo con il mio tutore. È uno scienziato ardito, un uomo di gran coraggio, e spero che tu ti ricordi che il suo sangue scorre nelle tue vene. Mi ha riferito i suoi progetti, le sue esperanze, perché e come desidera raggiungere il suo scopo. Vi riuscirà, ne sono sicura. Ah! caro Axel, è bello consacrarsi così alla scienza! Quanta gloria attende il professor Lidenbrock e rimbalzerà sul suo compagno! Al tuo ritorno, sarai un uomo suo pari, libero di parlare, libero di agire, libero infine di... La fanciulla arrossì e non terminò la frase. Le sue parole mi rianimavano. Tuttavia non volevo credere ancora alla nostra partenza e trassi Graüben verso lo studio del professore. — Zio, — dissi, — dunque è certo che partiamo? — Come! Ne dubiti forse? — No — risposi per non contrariarlo. — Solamente vi chiederò perché avete tanta fretta. — Ma il tempo! Il tempo che passa con una rapidità impressionante! — Eppure siamo soltanto al 26 maggio, e fino alla fine di giugno... — Ma, ignorante che sei, credi che si vada così facilmente in Islanda? Se non mi avessi lasciato come un pazzo, ti avrei portato fino all'ufficio viaggi per Copenaghen, da Liffender e Co. Là avresti visto che da Copenaghen a Reykjawik vi è un solo servizio di linea, il 22 d'ogni mese. — E con ciò? — Se aspettassimo il 22 giugno arriveremmo troppo tardi per vedere l'ombra dello Scartaris lambire il cratere dello Sneffels! Bisogna perciò raggiungere Copenaghen al più presto e cercare là un mezzo di trasporto. Va' a fare la tua valigia! Non vi era nulla da rispondere. Risalii quindi nella mia camera e Graüben mi seguì. Fu lei a incaricarsi di disporre ordinatamente, in una piccola valigia, quanto mi era necessario per il viaggio. Era emozionata esattamente come se si fosse trattato di una gita a Lubecca o a Helgoland. Le sue manine andavano e venivano senza furia; parlava con calma; mi faceva sensatissimi ragionamenti in favore della nostra spedizione. Mi affascinava e al tempo stesso mi sentivo irritato verso di lei. A volte volevo manifestare la mia collera, ma lei non vi faceva caso e continuava tranquillamente il suo lavoro. Infine l'ultima cinghia della valigia fu affibbiata, ed io discesi al pianterreno. Durante tutto il giorno i fornitori di strumenti di fisica, di armi, di apparecchiature elettriche si erano moltiplicati. La brava Marthe credeva d'impazzire. — Ma il signore è ammattito? — mi chiese. Feci cenno di sì. — E vi porta con lui? La stessa affermazione. — Dove? — domandò. Indicai con il dito il centro della Terra. — In cantina? — esclamò la vecchia domestica. — No, — risposi infine, — più sotto. Venne la sera. Io non avevo assolutamente più coscienza del tempo trascorso. — A domani mattina, — disse lo zio; — partiamo alle sei in punto. Alle dieci caddi sul letto come un peso morto. Durante la notte la paura mi riprese. Non feci altro che sognare abissi! Deliravo! Mi sentivo stretto dalla mano vigorosa del professore, trascinato, sprofondato, inabissato; cadevo in baratri senza fondo alla velocità crescente dei corpi abbandonati nello spazio. La mia vita non era più che una caduta interminabile. Mi svegliai alle cinque affranto di fatica e di emozione; scesi in sala da pranzo. Lo zio era a tavola e mangiava con appetito. Lo guardai quasi con orrore. Ma Graüben era lì; non dissi verbo, non riuscii a mangiare. Alle cinque e mezzo si udì un rumore di ruote nella via. Era una grande carrozza che doveva portarci alla stazione ferroviaria di Altona. Ben presto essa fu stipata dei bagagli dello zio. — E la tua valigia? — mi chiese. — È pronta, — risposi sentendomi svenire. — Muoviti a portarla giù, allora, o ci farai perdere il treno! A quel punto mi sembrò impossibile lottare contro il destino. Risalii in camera mia, e facendo scivolare la mia valigia giù per i gradini delle scale, mi lanciai dietro di essa. In quel momento lo zio affidava solennemente nelle mani di Graüben le redini della casa. La mia bella virlandese manteneva la sua calma abituale; baciò il tutore, ma non poté trattenere una lacrima, mentre mi sfiorava la guancia con le sue dolci labbra. — Graüben! — esclamai. — Va', caro Axel, va', — mi disse, — lasci la tua fidanzata, ma al ritorno troverai la tua sposa. Strinsi Graüben nelle mie braccia, e presi posto nella carrozza. Marthe e la fanciulla ci rivolsero dalla soglia un ultimo saluto; poi i due cavalli, incitati dal fischio del cocchiere, si lanciarono al galoppo sulla via di Altona. CAPITOLO VIII ALTONA, vero sobborgo di Amburgo, è stazione capolinea della ferrovia per Kiel, la quale doveva portarci sulla riva dei Belt. In meno di venti minuti entravamo nel territorio dello Holstein. Alle sei e mezzo la carrozza si fermò davanti alla stazione; i numerosi bagagli dello zio, i suoi voluminosi oggetti da viaggio vennero scaricati, trasportati, pesati, numerati, ricaricati nel bagagliaio, e alle sette eravamo seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro nello stesso scompartimento. Si udì il fischio del vapore, la locomotiva si mise in moto. Eravamo partiti. Ero rassegnato? Non ancora. Tuttavia l'aria fresca del mattino, il panorama continuamente rinnovato dalla velocità della corsa mi distraevano dalla mia grande preoccupazione. Il pensiero del professore, invece, precedeva evidentemente quel treno, troppo lento per la sua impazienza. Eravamo soli nella carrozza, ma non parlavamo. Lo zio esaminava le tasche e la borsa da viaggio con attenzione minuziosa. Notai che non gli mancava nulla del necessario alla realizzazione dei suoi progetti. Tra l'altro, un foglio di carta accuratamente piegato portava l'intestazione del Consolato Danese, e la firma del signor Christiensen, console ad Amburgo e amico del professore. Ciò doveva favorirci nell'ottenere a Copenaghen raccomandazioni per il governatore dell'Islanda. Vidi inoltre il famoso documento riposto preziosamente nella più segreta tasca del portafogli; lo maledii dal profondo del cuore e tornai a guardare il paesaggio. Era un susseguirsi di pianure poco interessanti, monotone, limacciose e piuttosto fertili: una campagna favorevolissima alla costruzione d'una ferrovia e adatta a quei tracciati diritti tanto cari alle compagnie ferroviarie. Ma non ebbi il tempo di stancarmi di quella monotonia, perché tre ore dopo la partenza il treno si fermava a Kiel, a due passi dal mare. Siccome i nostri bagagli erano registrati per Copenaghen non dovemmo occuparcene. Tuttavia il professore li seguì con occhio 14 Vocabolo inglese: sta per piroscafo. 15 Cuccette disposte una sopra l'altra. inquieto mentre venivano trasportati sul piroscafo, dove disparvero nelle profondità della stiva. Lo zio, nella fretta, aveva calcolato tanto bene le coincidenze tra ferrovia e piroscafo che ci restava solo una giornata da perdere. Lo steamer14 Ellenora non partiva prima di notte. Ne derivarono nove ore di attesa febbrile, durante le quali l'irascibile viaggiatore mandò all'inferno l'amministrazione della compagnia di navigazione e delle ferrovie e i governi che tolleravano abusi del genere. Dovetti accompagnarlo quando si rivolse al capitano dell'Ellenora volendo obbligarlo a partire immediatamente; ma l'altro lo mandò a spasso. A Kiel, come dappertutto, bisogna pure che una giornata passi. A forza di passeggiare sulle rive verdeggianti della baia in fondo alla quale sorge la piccola città, di percorrere i boschi fitti che le danno l'aspetto d'un nido in un fascio di rami, dopo aver ammirato le ville le quali hanno tutte il loro capanno per i bagni di mare, dopo aver corso e imprecato, arrivammo finalmente alle dieci di sera. Le volute di fumo dell'Ellenora salivano al cielo; il ponte tremava per i fremiti della caldaia; noi eravamo a bordo, proprietari di due cuccette a castello15; nell'unica cabina del piroscafo. Alle dieci e un quarto furono mollati gli ormeggi e lo steamer, avanzò rapidamente sulle acque cupe del Grande Belt. La notte era profonda; spirava un forte vento e il mare era assai agitato; alcuni fuochi della costa apparvero nelle tenebre; più tardi, non so dove, un faro a intermittenza brillò sopra le onde; questo fu quanto mi rimase impresso di quella prima traversata. Alle sette del mattino sbarcavamo a Kòrsor, piccola città situata sulla costa occidentale del Sjaelland. Là saltammo dal piroscafo su un altro treno che ci trasportò attraverso una pianura non meno piatta delle campagne dello Holstein. C'erano ancora tre ore di viaggio prima d'arrivare nella capitale della Danimarca. Lo zio non aveva chiuso occhio in tutta notte, e io credo che nella sua impazienza spingesse il vagone con i piedi. Finalmente vide un tratto di mare: — Il Sund! — gridò. Alla nostra sinistra si vedeva una grande costruzione che sembrava un ospedale. — È un manicomio, — disse uno dei nostri compagni di viaggio. “Ecco”, pensai, “il luogo dove dovremo finire i nostri giorni! E per grande che sia, questo ospedale sarebbe ancora troppo piccolo per, contenere tutta la pazzia del professor Lidenbrock!” Finalmente, alle dieci del mattino, scendevamo a Copenaghen; i bagagli furono caricati su una carrozza e trasportati con noi all'albergo della Fenice, in Bred-Gale. Fu questione di una mezz'ora, perché la stazione è posta fuori della città. Poi lo zio fece una toeletta sommaria e mi trascinò con sé. Il portiere dell'albergo parlava tedesco ed inglese, ma il professore, da bravo poliglotta, lo interrogò in buon danese e fu in buon danese che questo personaggio gli indicò l'ubicazione del Museo delle Antichità del Nord. Il direttore di questa originale istituzione, presso la quale sono ammucchiate meraviglie che permetterebbero di ricostruire la storia del paese, con le sue vecchie armi di pietra, í suoi nappi e i suoi gioielli, era uno studioso, amico del console di Amburgo, il professor Thomson. , Lo zio aveva per lui una cordiale lettera di raccomandazione. Generalmente uno scienziato non fa molto buon viso a un altro scienziato. Ma nel nostro caso avvenne il contrario. Il signor Thomson, da uomo cortese, accolse cordialmente il professor Lidenbrock ed anche suo nipote. Dire che il nostro segreto venne mantenuto anche con l'ottimo direttore del Museo, è cosa appena necessaria. Volevamo semplicemente visitare l'Islanda da dilettanti disinteressati. Il signor Thomson si mise completamente a nostra disposizione, è noi percorremmo il porto cercando una nave in partenza. Speravo che non si sarebbero trovati mezzi di trasporto; ma non fu così. Una piccola goletta danese, la Valkyrie, doveva far vela il 2 giugno per Reykjavik. Il capitano, il signor Bjarne, era a bordo, ed il suo futuro passeggero, ebbro di gioia, gli strinse le mani, come se volesse spezzarle. Il brav'uomo fu piuttosto meravigliato di una simile stretta. Trovava semplicissimo andare in Islanda, dato die quello era il suo mestiere. Ma lo zio lo trovava sublime e il degno 16 Due franchi e settantacinque centesimi circa. (N.d.A.) capitano approfittò di tale entusiasmo per farci pagare doppio il passaggio sul suo bastimento, cosa a cui non guardammo tanto per il sottile. — Trovatevi a bordo martedì, alle sette del mattino, — disse il signor Bjarne dopo aver intascato un notevole numero di dollari. Ringraziammo quindi il signor Thomson per la sua gentile premura e ritornammo all'albergo della Fenice. — Va bene, va benissimo! — ripeteva lo zio. — Che felice combinazione aver trovato questo bastimento pronto a partire! Ed ora facciamo colazione e andiamo a visitare la città. Ci recammo a Kongens-Nye-Torw, piazza irregolare nella quale c'è un corpo di guardia con due innocui cannoni che non fanno paura a nessuno. Lì vicino, al N. 5, vi era un ristorante francese, tenuto da un cuoco di nome Vincent; ci facemmo una sufficiente colazione per il prezzo moderato di quattro marchi a testa.16 Poi provai una gioia infantile a percorrere la città; lo zio si lasciava portare; del resto non vide nulla, né l’insignificante palazzo reale; né il bel ponte del XVII secolo che attraversa il canale davanti al Museo, né il gigantesco cenotafio di Thorwaldsen, decorato con affreschi orribili e nel quale sono raccolte le opere di quello scultore, né il castello bomboniera di Rosenborg in mezzo al suo bel parco, né il magnifico palazzo rinascimentale della Borsa, né il suo campanile formato dalle code intrecciate di quattro draghi di bronzo né i grandi mulini dei bastioni, le cui ampie ali si gonfiavano come le vele dì una nave al vento di mare. Che deliziose passeggiate avremmo fatto, la mia bella virlandese ed io, nella zona del porto dove le fregate e i bastimenti a due ponti riposavano pacifici sotto la loro copertura rossa, sulle spiagge verdeggianti dello stretto, attraverso i boschi di piante ombrose fra i quali si nasconde la cittadella, i cui cannoni protendono le loro gole nere fra i rami dei sambuchi e dei salici! Ma ohimè! era ben lontana, la mia povera Graüben; e potevo sperare di rivederla un giorno? Tuttavia mio zio, se non ebbe sguardi per questi luoghi magnifici, fu vivamente colpito dalla vista di un certo campanile sull'isola Amager, che costituisce il quartiere sud-occidentale di Copenaghen. Ebbi ordine di dirigerci da quella parte; salii su un vaporetto che faceva servizio sui canali, e, in pochi istanti, fummo al molo di Dock-Yard. Dopo aver attraversato alcune viuzze strette dove alcuni galeotti, vestiti di calzoni metà gialli e metà grigi, lavoravano sotto la sorveglianza delle guardie, giungemmo davanti alla Vor-Frelsers-Kirk. Questa chiesa non aveva nulla di notevole; ma il suo campanile piuttosto alto aveva attirato l'attenzione del professore perché dalla sua piattaforma partiva una scala esterna che saliva girando intorno al pinnacolo e le cui spirali si svolgevano a cielo aperto. — Saliamo, — disse lo zio. — Ma, e le vertigini? — feci io. — A maggior ragione, dobbiamo abituarci. — Ma... — Vieni, ti dico, non perdiamo tempo Dovetti obbedire; un guardiano che abitava dall'altra parte della strada ci diede una chiave e l'ascensione' incominciò. Mio zio mi precedeva con passo rapido. Io lo seguivo non senza paura, poiché la testa mi girava in modo spiacevole. Non avevo né la sicurezza delle aquile né la loro saldezza di nervi. Finché rimanemmo chiusi nella parte interna della scala tutto andò bene; ma dopo centocinquanta gradini, l'aria venne a colpirmi il viso; eravamo giunti sulla piattaforma del campanile. Lì incominciava la rampa esterna, appena protetta da una fragile ringhiera, i cui gradini sempre più stretti sembravano salire verso l'infinito. — Non ce la farò mai! — gridai. — Saresti forse un fifone? Sali! — rispose spietatamente il professore. Fui costretto a seguirlo aggrappandomi da tutte le parti. La violenza dell'aria mi stordiva; sentivo il campanile oscillare sotto le raffiche; le gambe mi mancavano sotto; ben presto mi arrampicai con le ginocchia, poi strisciando sul ventre; avevo gli occhi chiusi; ero in preda al mal d'aria. Alla fine, grazie allo zio che mi tirava per il colletto, arrivai fino alla sfera che sovrastava la cima del campanile. — Guarda, — mi disse, — guarda bene! Bisogna prendere lezioni di abisso. Aprii gli occhi. Vidi le case appiattite, schiacciate come per una caduta, fra una nebbia di vapori e di fumo. Sopra il mio capo correvano nuvole scarmigliate:' per un effetto ottico mi sembravano immobili, mentre il campanile, la sfera, io stesso eravamo trascinati a una velocità fantastica. In lontananza da una parte si stendeva la campagna verdeggiante, dall'altra il mare scintillava sotto i raggi del sole. Il Sund era visibile fino alla punta di Helsingör, con alcune vele bianche, vere ali di gabbiano, mentre fra le brume dell'est fluttuavano le coste appena accennate della Svezia. Tutta questa immensità turbinava davanti al mio sguardo. Eppure dovetti alzarmi, tenermi ritto, guardare. La prima lezione di vertigine durò un'ora e quando finalmente mi fu permesso di scendere e di premere col piede il solido selciato delle vie, ero tutto stordito. — Domani ricominceremo, — disse il professore. E così, per cinque giorni, ripetei quell'esercizio che dava le vertigini, e, per amore o per forza, feci progressi notevoli nell'arte “delle eccelse contemplazioni”. 17 Piccolo locale costruito sopra il ponte di coperta. 18 Espressione usata per indicare quando il vento prende la nave in una direzione intermedia fra la poppa e la direzione perpendicolare alla chiglia. 19 Vela di trinchetto: la vela più grande e più bassa dell'albero di trinchetto, che è quello più vicino a prua. Randa: vela di taglio, trapezoidale, con il lato anteriore addossato all'albero (nel nostro caso, di mezzana), quello superiore legato a un'asta inclinata detta picco, e quello inferiore a un trave orizzontale (boma). Vela dì gabbia: nome generico dato alle seconde vele degli alberi (precisamente essa è però la seconda vela dell'albero di maestra). Vela dì parrocchetto: vela quadra che si spiega sopra quella di trinchetto; è una delle gabbie. CAPITOLO IX ARRIVÒ IL GIORNO della partenza. La sera prima, il cortese signor Thomson ci aveva portato alcune lettere di raccomandazione per il conte Trampe, governatore dell'Islanda, per monsignor Pictursson, vescovo ausiliare, e per il signor Finsen, sindaco di Reykjawik. In cambio, lo zio gli concesse le più calorose strette di mano. Il giorno 2, alle sei del mattino, 1 nostri preziosi bagagli si trovavano a bordo della Valkyrie. Il capitano ci condusse in certe cabine piuttosto scomode, situate sotto una specie di tuga.17 — Il vento è favorevole? — domandò mio zio. — Favorevolissimo, — rispose il capitano Bearne, — vento di sud-est. Usciremo dal Sund al gran lasco18 e con tutte le vele spiegate. Qualche minuto dopo, la goletta, alzate la vela di trinchetto, la randa e le vele di gabbia e di parrocchetto,19 salpò e si immise velocemente nello stretto. Un'ora dopo la capitale della Danimarca sembrava sprofondare nelle onde lontane e la Valkyrie procedeva lungo la costa di Helsingor. Ero in un tale stato di tensione nervosa che mi aspettavo di vedere lo spettro di Amleto vagare sulla leggendaria terrazza. 20 Groppo: colpo di vento improvviso é violento spesso accompagnato da pioggia. 21 Al traverso: con questa espressione si definisce tutto ciò che è in direzione perpendicolare alla chiglia della nave. 22 Doppiare: superare. 23 Accostare: avvicinarsi alla riva. 24 Bordeggiare: percorrere a zig-zag una rotta in modo da raggiungere alla fine di ogni bordo il punto situato dalla parte donde proviene il vento. “Sublime pazzo!” mi dicevo, «certo tu ci approveresti! Forse ci seguiresti addirittura per venire al centro della Terra a cercarvi una soluzione al tuo eterno problema!” Ma su quelle antiche mura non comparve nulla. D'altra parte il castello è assai più recente dell'eroico principe di Danimarca: oggi funge da sontuosa guardiola al custode dello stretto del Sund, attraverso il quale, passano ogni anno quindicimila navi di tutte le nazionalità. Il castello di Kronborg scomparve ben presto nella foschia, così come la torre di Helsingor che sorge sulla costa svedese, e la goletta si piegò un poco sotto i venti del Kattegat. La Valkyrie era un ottimo veliero, ma con le navi a vela non si sa mai a sufficienza su che cosa contare. Trasportava a Reykjawik carbone, utensili domestici, stoviglie, abiti di lana e un carico di frumento. Cinque uomini di equipaggio, tutti danesi, bastavano alla manovra. — Quanto durerà la traversata? — domandò lo zio al capitano. — Una decina di giorni, — rispose questi, — se non troviamo troppi groppi20 di nord-ovest al traverso21 delle isole Faroer. — Ma, alla fine, non vi capita di subire dei ritardi gravi? — No, signor Lidenbrock; state tranquillo, arriveremo. Verso sera la goletta doppiò22 il capo Skagen all'estremità settentrionale della Danimarca, attraversò durante la notte lo Skagerrak, accostò23 l'estremità della Norvegia al traverso del capo Lindesnes ed entrò nel mare del Nord. Due giorni dopo eravamo in vista delle coste della Scozia all'altezza di Peterhead, e la Valkyrie si diresse verso le isole Faroer passando fra le Orcadi e le Shetland. Ben presto la nostra goletta fu battuta dalle onde dell'Atlantico; dovette bordeggiare24 contro il vento del nord e raggiunse con molta fatica le Faroer. Il giorno 8 il capitano avvistò Myganness, la più 25 Beccheggiata: oscillazione del beccheggio, ossia del movimento oscillatorio di una nave che solleva alternativamente la prora e la poppa. 26 Rilevare: segnare sulla carta nautica la posizione della nave rispetto ad alcuni punti fissi della costa. 27 Con le vele chiuse, arrotolate sul pennone. orientale di tali isole, e da quel momento fece rotta dritto sul capo Portland, situato sulla costa meridionale dell'Islanda. Durante la traversata non si verificarono incidenti degni di nota. Io resistetti abbastanza bene al mal di mare; lo zio, invece, con suo grande dispetto (e vergogna ancora maggiore), stette continuamente male. Non poté perciò interrogare il capitano Bjarne sullo Sneffels, i mezzi di comunicazione e le facilità di trasporto; dovette rimandare queste spiegazioni all'arrivo e rimase sempre sdraiato nella sua cabina, i cui tramezzi scricchiolavano ad ogni beccheggiata25 della nave. A dire il vero se lo meritava un pochino. Il giorno 11 rilevammo26 il capo Portland. Il tempo, bello, permise di vedere il Myrdals Jokull, che lo sovrasta. Il capo è formato da un grosso monte dai fianchi scoscesi, che si erge solitario sulla spiaggia. La Valkyrie si tenne a debita distanza dalla costa seguendola in direzione ovest fra numerosi branchi di balene e di pescecani. Presto apparve un'enorme roccia forata, attraverso la quale le onde bianche di schiuma passavano, frangendosi con violenza. Gli isolotti di Westman parvero spuntare dall'oceano come dei germogli di rocce su una pianura liquida. A questo punto la goletta prese il largo per superare, a distanza di sicurezza, il capo Reykjanes, che forma l'angolo occidentale dell'Islanda. Il mare, molto agitato, impediva allo zio di salire sul ponte per ammirare le coste frastagliate e battute dai venti di sud-ovest. Quarantott'ore dopo, passata una tempesta che costrinse la goletta a fuggire con le vele serrate,27 fu rilevata a est la boa della punta Skagen, i cui scogli pericolosi si prolungano a gran distanza sott'acqua. Un pilota islandese venne a bordo, e tre ore dopo la Valkyrie gettava le ancore davanti a Reykjawik nella baia di Faxa. Il professore uscì finalmente dalla cabina, pallido, disfatto, ma sempre pieno di entusiasmo, e con uno sguardo di soddisfazione 28 Lapsus dell'Autore:_ nel Capitolo VIII il governatore Trampe è detto conte, non barone. negli occhi. La popolazione della città, strettamente interessata all'arrivo di una nave, nella quale ciascuno ha qualche cosa da prendere, si affollava sul molo. Lo zio aveva fretta di lasciare la sua prigione galleggiante, per non dire il suo ospedale. Ma prima di lasciare il ponte della goletta, mi trascinò a prua e là mi mostrò col dito, nella parte settentrionale della baia, un'alta montagna a due punte, un doppio cono coperto di nevi perpetue. — Lo Sneffels, — gridò, — lo Sneffels! Poi, dopo avermi raccomandato col gesto un silenzio assoluto, discese nella lancia che l'aspettava. Io lo seguii e dopo non molto tempo mettevamo piede sul suolo islandese. Dapprima apparve un uomo di bell'aspetto che indossava l'uniforme di generale. Era però semplicemente un magistrato, il governatore dell'isola, il barone28 Trampe in persona. Il professore comprese subito chi egli fosse: consegnò al governatore le sue lettere di Copenaghen, ed ebbe inizio una breve conversazione in danese, alla quale io rimasi (per ovvie ragioni) del tutto estraneo. Ma da quel primo colloquio derivò che il barone Trampe si metteva a completa disposizione del professor Lidenbrock. Lo zio fu accolto pure molto bene dal sindaco, signor Finsen, non meno militare (per l'uniforme) del governatore, ma come lui pacifico per indole e per qualifica. Quanto al vescovo ausiliare, monsignor Pictursson, stava compiendo al momento una visita pastorale nel ballato del Nord; dovevamo perciò rinunciare momentaneamente ad essergli presentati. Persona simpaticissima, e il cui aiuto ci fu in seguito prezioso, fu il signor Fridriksson, professore di scienze alla scuola di Reykjawik. Questo scienziato modesto parlava solamente islandese e latino; venne ad offrirmi il suo aiuto nella lingua di Orazio, ed io sentii che eravamo fatti per comprenderci. Fu infatti la sola persona con la quale potei intrattenermi durante il soggiorno in Islanda. Delle tre stanze che formavano la sua casa, quella bravissima persona ne mise due a, nostra disposizione; e ben presto vi fummo sistemati con i nostri bagagli, la cui quantità meravigliò parecchio gli abitanti di Reykjawik. — Ebbene, Axel, — mi disse mio zio, — le cose procedono benissimo, e il più difficile è fatto. — Il più difficile? — esclamai. — Certamente, ora dobbiamo soltanto scendere. — Se la prendete così, avete ragione; ma alla fine, dopo essere scesi, bisognerà risalire, penso. — Oh! Ma questo non mi preoccupa affatto! Su! Non c'è tempo da perdere. Andrò in biblioteca; può darsi che ci sia qualche manoscritto di Saknussemm, e sarei lieto di consultarlo. — Nel frattempo io visiterò la città. Non farete anche voi altrettanto? — Bah! La cosa m'interessa poco. L'interessante qui in Islanda non è tanto sopra il suolo, quanto sotto. Uscii e girai senza meta. Non sarebbe stato facile smarrirsi nelle due vie di Reykjawik. Non fui quindi obbligato a chiedere informazioni circa la strada, cosa che, nella lingua dei gesti, espone a molti errori di interpretazione. La città si stende su un terreno basso e paludoso, fra due colline. Un'immensa colata lavica la copre da un lato e scende digradando dolcemente verso il mare. Dall'altra parte si stende la grande baia di Faxa limitata al nord dall'enorme ghiacciaio dello Sneffels, e nella quale in quel momento solo la Valkyrie era alla fonda. Di solito i guardapesca inglesi e francesi stanno ancorati al largo; ma in quel momento erano in servizio sulle coste orientali dell'isola. La strada più lunga di Reykjawik è parallela alla spiaggia; lì abitano i mercanti e i negozianti in casette di legno fatte di travi rosse disposte orizzontalmente; l'altra strada situata più ad ovest corre verso un laghetto fra le case del vescovo e delle altre persone che non si occupano di commercio. Ben presto percorsi tutte quelle vie tristi e monotone; intravedevo a volta un angolo di praticello scolorito, simile ad un vecchio tappeto di lana consumato dall'uso, o delle specie di orti, i cui scarsi prodotti, patate, cavoli e lattughe avrebbero figurato degnamente su una tavola lillipuziana; anche alcune violacciocche malaticce cercavano di prendere un pezzettino di sole. Circa a metà della strada dove non vi erano i negozi trovai il cimitero, cintato da un muro di terra, nel quale non mancava certo il posto. Poi in pochi passi giunsi alla casa del governatore, una topaia in confronto al Palazzo della città di Amburgo, ma un palazzo di fronte alle capanne della popolazione islandese. Fra il laghetto e la città sorgeva la chiesa, fabbricata secondo lo stile protestante, di pietre calcinate, fornite dai vulcani stessi. Il suo tetto di tegole rosse, sotto i violenti venti dell'ovest, veniva spesso sollevato e disperso nell'aria, con gran danno dei fedeli. Sopra una collinetta, nelle vicinanze, vidi la scuola nazionale dove, come seppi più tardi dal nostro ospite, si insegnava l'ebraico, l'inglese, il francese e il danese, quattro lingue di cui a mia vergogna non conoscevo una sillaba. Sarei stato l'ultimo dei quaranta allievi di quel piccolo collegio e indegno di dormire con loro in quelle specie di armadi a due scompartimenti dove individui più delicati morirebbero soffocati sin dalla prima notte. In tre ore visitai non solo la città, ma anche i suoi dintorni. Il panorama generale era stranamente triste. Niente alberi, e quasi nessuna vegetazione. Dovunque gli spigoli nudi delle rocce vulcaniche. Le capanne degli islandesi sono fatte di terra e di torba, ed i muri sono inclinati verso l'interno; sembrano tetti appoggiati direttamente sul terreno; solo che questi tetti sono prati piuttosto fertili; a causa del calore della casa l'erba vi cresce piuttosto bene e vien falciata accuratamente all'epoca dei fieni, altrimenti gli animali domestici verrebbero a pascolare sopra quelle verdi case. Durante il mio giro d'esplorazione incontrai pochi abitanti. Ritornando alla via con i negozi, vidi la maggior parte della popolazione intenta a far seccare, salare e caricare merluzzi, prodotto principale di esportazione. Gli uomini sembravano robusti, ma massicci, specie di tedeschi biondi, dallo sguardo pensoso, che si sentono un po' fuori del mondo, poveri esiliati su questa terra di ghiaccio, che la natura avrebbe fatto meglio a far nascere esquimesi, poiché li aveva condannati a vivere entro il limite del circolo polare! Cercavo invano di cogliere un sorriso sui loro volti; ridevano qualche volta con una specie di contrazione involontaria dei muscoli, ma non sorridevano mai. Il loro abbigliamento consisteva in una grossolana casacca di lana nera, nota nei paesi scandinavi col nome di vadmel, un cappello a larghe tese, calzoni profilati di rosso e in un pezzo di cuoio ripiegato in forma di calzatura. Le donne, dall'aspetto triste e rassegnato, piuttosto graziose ma senza espressione, indossavano un corpetto e una gonna di vadmel scuro: le ragazze portavano sui capelli intrecciati a ghirlanda una cuffietta bruna lavorata a maglia; maritate, si avvolgevano la testa con fazzoletti colorati, sormontati da un pennacchio di tela bianca. Dopo una lunga passeggiata quando ritornai a casa del signor Fridriksson, mio zio era già là in compagnia del suo ospite. CAPITOLOX IL PRANZO era pronto e fu divorato con avidità dal professor Lidenbrock, al quale la dieta forzata del viaggio aveva trasformato lo stomaco in un abisso profondo. Quel pasto, più danese che islandese, non ebbe nulla di notevole per se stesso; ma il nostro ospite, più islandese che danese, mi ricordò gli eroi dell'ospitalità antica. E mi sembrò evidente che fossimo considerati in casa sua più di lui stesso. La conversazione venne fatta nella lingua del paese, che però mio zio inframmezzava di tedesco e il signor Fridriksson di latino, perch'io potessi comprenderla. Verte su problemi scientifici, come si addice fra studiosi; ma il professor Lidenbrock parlava con estrema cautela, e i suoi occhi mi raccomandavano, a ogni frase, di mantenere un silenzio assoluto circa i nostri progetti futuri. Il signor Fridriksson prima di tutto s'informò dallo zio circa i risultati delle sue ricerche alla biblioteca. — La vostra biblioteca! — esclamò questi, — ma se non è composta altro che da libri spaiati su scaffali quasi completamente vuoti! — Come! — rispose il signor Fridriksson, — possediamo ottomila volumi, molti dei quali preziosi e rari, opere in antico scandinavo, e tutte le novità che ci vengono mandate ogni anno da Copenaghen. — Ma dove avete questi ottomila volumi? Da parte mia... — Eh! signor Lidenbrock, girano per il paese. Amiamo lo studio nella nostra isola di ghiaccio! Non vi è contadino o pescatore che non sappia leggere e che non legga. Noi crediamo che i libri, anziché ammuffire dietro una grata di ferro, lontano dagli sguardi curiosi, debbano consumarsi sotto gli occhi dei lettori. Così questi volumi passano di mano in mano sfogliati, letti e riletti, e spesso ritornano al loro scaffale soltanto dopo un anno o due di assenza. — Nel frattempo, — rispose mio zio con un certo dispetto, — gli stranieri... — Che volete! Gli stranieri hanno nei loro paesi le loro biblioteche, e, prima di tutto, bisogna che i nostri contadini si istruiscano. Ve lo ripeto, l'amore per lo studio è nel sangue islandese. Perciò nel 1816 noi abbiamo fondato una società letteraria che procede bene: molti studiosi stranieri si onorano di farne parte; essa pubblica libri educativi ad uso dei nostri compatrioti e rende veri servigi al paese. Se volete essere uno dei nostri membri corrispondenti, signor Lidenbrock, ci farete moltissimo piacere. Lo zio, che apparteneva già a un centinaio di società scientifiche, accettò con una benevolenza che lusingò il signor Fridriksson. — Ed ora, — riprese a dire, — indicatemi i libri che speravate di trovare nella nostra biblioteca; forse posso darvi qualche informazione. Guardai lo zio. Egli esitò a rispondere. La cosa centrava in pieno i suoi piani. Tuttavia, dopo aver riflettuto, decise di parlare. — Signor Fridriksson, — disse, — volevo sapere se, fra le opere antiche, possedevate quelle di Arne Saknussemm. — Arne Saknussemm! — rispose il professore di Reykjawik. — Intendete parlare di quello scienziato del XVI secolo, famoso naturalista, alchimista e viaggiatore? — Precisamente. — Una delle glorie della letteratura e della scienza islandesi? — Proprio lui. — Un uomo di gran fama? — Siamo d'accordo. — E la cui audacia era pari al genio? — Vedo che lo conoscete a meraviglia. Lo zio non stava più nella pelle dalla gioia di udir parlare così del suo eroe, e divorava con gli occhi il signor Fridriksson. — E dunque, — chiese, — le sue opere? — Ah! Ma noi non le abbiamo, le sue opere. — Come! In Islanda? — Non esistono né in Islanda né altrove. — E perché? — Perché Arne Saknussemm fu perseguitato come eretico, e nel 1573 le sue opere furono arse a Copenaghen per opera del carnefice. — Benissimo! Perfettamente! — esclamò lo zio con grande 29 La Recherche fu inviata nel 1835 dall'ammiraglio Duperré, per trovare le tracce d'una spedizione perduta, quella del signor de Blosseville e della Lilloise, di cui non si seppe mai più nulla. (N.d.A.) scandalo del professore di scienze. — Come? — fece questi. — Sì! Tutto si spiega, tutto si concatena, tutto è chiaro, e comprendo ora perché Saknussemm, posto all'indice e costretto a nascondere le scoperte del suo genio, dovesse mascherare sotto un incomprensibile criptogramma il segreto... — Che segreto? — domandò vivamente il signor Fridriksson. — Un segreto che... del quale... — balbettò lo zio. — Avete forse qualche documento particolare? — chiese il nostro ospite. — No... facevo una semplice supposizione. — Bene, — rispose il signor Fridriksson, il quale ebbe la cortesia di non insistere, vedendo il turbamento del suo interlocutore. — Spero, — aggiunse, — che non lascerete la nostra isola senza aver attinto alle sue ricchezze minerali. — Certamente, — rispose mio zio; — ma arrivo un po' tardi; altri scienziati saranno passati di qui. — Sì, signor Lidenbrock; i lavori dei signori Slafsen e Povelsen, eseguiti per ordine del re, gli studi di Troïl, la missione scientifica dei signori Gaimard e Robert, a bordo della corvetta francese La Recherche,29 e, per finire, le osservazioni degli scienziati imbarcati sulla fregata La Reine Hortense, hanno contribuito validamente all'esplorazione dell'Islanda. Tuttavia, credetemi, rimane ancora molto da fare. — Credete? — chiese lo zio bonariamente e cercando di moderare il lampo dei suoi occhi. — Sì. Quante montagne, quanti ghiacciai e vulcani poco noti rimangono ancora da studiare! Guardate, senza andare oltre, guardate quella montagna all'orizzonte. È lo Sneffels. — Ah! — ripeté mio zio, — lo Sneffels? — Sì, uno dei vulcani più strani e il cui cratere viene esplorato assai raramente. — Spento? — Da cinquecento anni. — Molto bene! — rispose lo zio incrociando freneticamente le gambe per non balzare in aria, — mi piacerebbe cominciare i miei studi geologici da questo Seffel... Fessel... come lo chiamate? — Sneffels, — rispose l'ottimo signor Fridriksson. Questa parte della conversazione aveva avuto luogo in latino; io avevo capito tutto e con grandi sforzi riuscivo a mantenermi serio nel vedere mio zio cercare di trattenere la sua soddisfazione che straripava da ogni parte. Egli cercava di darsi un'aria innocente che somigliava alla smorfia d'un vecchio diavolo. — Sì! — disse, — le vostre parole mi fanno decidere! Cercheremo di scalare questo Sneffels e forse anche di studiare il suo cratere. — Sono molto spiacente, — rispose il signor Fridriksson, — che le mie occupazioni non mi consentano di assentarmi; vi avrei accompagnato con piacere e con profitto. — Oh! no, no, — rispose vivamente lo zio; — non vogliamo disturbare nessuno, signor Fridriksson; vi ringrazio di tutto cuore. La compagnia di uno scienziato vostro pari mi sarebbe stata utilissima; ma i doveri della vostra professione... Spero sinceramente che il nostro ospite, nell'innocenza della sua anima islandese, non comprendesse le grossolane facezie dello zio. — Approvò moltissimo la vostra idea, signor Lidenbrock, d'incominciare da quel vulcano, — disse; — là potrete raccogliere moltissime osservazioni bizzarre. Ma ditemi, come pensate di raggiungere la penisola dello Sneffels? — Per mare, attraversando la baia. È la strada più breve. — Senza dubbio, ma è impossibile prenderla. — Perché? — Perché non abbiamo neppure una lancia a Reykjawik. — Perbacco! ,.. — Bisognerà andare via terrà, seguendo la costa. Sarà più lungo, ma più interessante. — Sta bene. Penserò a procurarmi una guida. — Ne ho appunto una da offrirvi. — Un uomo sicuro, intelligente? 30 Specie di anatra delle regioni settentrionali, dalle piume del petto particolarmente morbide e delicate. — Sì, un abitante della penisola, un cacciatore di eider,30 abilissimo, di cui sarete contento. Parla benissimo il danese. — E quando potrò vederlo? — Domani, se vi fa piacere. — E perché non oggi? — Perché arriva solo domani. — A domani, allora, — rispose lo zio con un sospirò. Quest'importante conversazione ebbe termine alcuni istanti dopo con caldi ringraziamenti del professore tedesco al professore islandese. Durante, il pranzo, mio zio aveva appreso cose importantissime, fra le quali la storia di Saknussemm, il perché del suo misterioso documento, e per quale ragione il suo ospite non poteva accompagnarlo nella spedizione, e che il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto una guida a sua disposizione. CAPITOLO XI ALLA SERA feci una breve passeggiata lungo le rive di Reykjawik, e ritornai presto a coricarmi sul mio letto di grosse tavole, dove dormii profondamente. Quando mi svegliai, udii lo zio che parlava loquacemente nella stanza accanto. Mi alzai subito e mi affrettai a raggiungerlo. Stava parlando in danese con un uomo d'alta statura e dal fisico vigoroso. Quel giovanottone pareva essere forte come pochi. I suoi occhi, in un testone dall'espressione ingenua, mi sembrarono intelligenti; erano di un azzurro profondo. Lunghi capelli che sarebbero passati per rossi anche in Inghilterra, ricadevano sulle sue spalle atletiche. Questo indigeno era agile, ma muoveva pochissimo le braccia come se ignorasse o sdegnasse il linguaggio dei gesti. Tutto rivelava in lui un carattere perfettamente calmo, non indolente ma tranquillo. Si capiva che non chiedeva nulla a nessuno, che lavorava come gli pareva e che niente al mondo poteva sbigottire o turbare la sua filosofia. Indovinai le sfumature di quel carattere dal modo con cui l'islandese ascoltò rinfervorato sproloquio del suo interlocutore. Se ne rimaneva con le braccia incrociate, immobile, in mezzo al gesticolare sempre più violento dello zio; per dir di no la sua testa girava da sinistra a destra, si piegava per dir di sì, e così poco, che i suoi lunghi capelli quasi non si muovevano. Era l'economia del movimento portata fino all'avarizia. Vedendo quell'uomo non avrei certo indovinato che fosse cacciatore di professione; d'accordo che non avrebbe spaventato la selvaggina, ma come poteva raggiungerla? La cosa mi fu spiegata quando seppi dal signor Fridriksson che quell'uomo tranquillo era semplicemente un “cacciatore di eider”, uccello la cui lanuggine costituisce la maggior ricchezza dell'isola. In realtà tale lanuggine è piuma di prima qualità e si può raccogliere senza troppo spreco di movimenti. Nei primi giorni d'estate la femmina dell'eider, una specie di 31 Nome dato ai golfi stretti nei paesi scandinavi. 32 Miglio terrestre = km 1,609. graziosa anatra, va a costruirsi il nido fra le rocce dei fjörds31 che frastagliano la costa. Costruito il nido, lo tappezza con piume finissime che si strappa dal ventre. Allora il cacciatore, o meglio il negoziante, arriva, prende il nido e la povera femmina è costretta a ricominciare il suo lavoro. La cosa continua finché le rimane un po' di lanuggine. Quando si è spennata del tutto tocca al maschio spiumarsi. Ma siccome le sue penne, dure e rozze, non hanno valore commerciale, il cacciatore non si affatica a rubargli il letto della sua nidiata; il nido, così, viene terminato, la femmina vi depone le uova, i pulcini nascono, e l'anno seguente ricomincia E raccolto delle piume finì. Ora, siccome l’eider non sceglie le rocce scoscese per costruirvi il suo nido, ma piuttosto quei grossi massi piatti e orizzontali che digradano verso il mare, il cacciatore islandese poteva esercitare il suo mestiere senza doversi agitare molto. Era in pratica un contadino che non doveva né seminare né falciare la sua messe, ma solo raccoglierla. Questo personaggio serio, flemmatico e silenzioso si chiamava Hans Bjelke; veniva raccomandato dal signor Fridriksson e doveva essere la nostra futura guida. Le sue maniere facevano un bizzarro contrasto con quelle dello zio. Tuttavia essi s'intesero facilmente. Né l'imo né l'altro badava al prezzo, l'uno era pronto ad accettare ciò che gli veniva offerto, l'altro disposto a dare ciò che gli sarebbe stato chiesto. Mai contratto fu stipulato più prontamente. Si stabilì che Hans s'impegnava a condurci al villaggio di Stapi, sulla costa meridionale della penisola dello Sneffels, ai piedi stessi del vulcano. Via terra bisognava percorrere circa ventidue miglia,32 distanza che, secondo l'opinione dello zio, si sarebbe potuta coprire in due giorni. Ma quando seppe che si trattava di miglia danesi di ventiquattromila piedi, dovette rifare il conto e calcolare, tenendo presenti le cattive strade, sette o otto giorni di viaggio. Quattro cavalli dovevano essere posti a sua disposizione; due per 33 Sedici franchi e novantotto centesimi. (N.d.A) uso nostro, due per i bagagli. Hans secondo la sua abitudine sarebbe andato a piedi. Egli conosceva perfettamente questa parte della costa e promise di prendere la via più corta. Il suo contratto con lo zio non scadeva però al nostro arrivo a Stapi; egli doveva starsene al suo servizio per tutto il tempo necessario alle sue escursioni scientifiche dietro ricompensa di tre riksdalers alla settimana.33 Solo fu espressamente convenuto che tale somma doveva essere pagata alla guida ogni sabato sera, condizione sine qua non del suo impegno. La partenza fu fissata per il 16 giugno. Lo zio volle dar la caparra del contratto al cacciatore, ma costui rifiutò con una sola parola:, — “Efter,” — disse. — Dopo, — mi tradusse il professore come spiegazione. Stipulato il contratto, Hans se ne andò tutto d'un pezzo. — Un uomo fantastico! — esclamò mio zio; — ma non s'aspetta certo la meravigliosa parte che l'avvenire gli riserva. — Allora ci accompagna dunque fino al... — Sì, Axel, fino al centro della Terra. Dovevano passare ancora quarantott'ore; e con mio estremo dispiacere dovetti dedicarle ai preparativi; facemmo uso di tutta la nostra intelligenza per collocare ogni oggetto nel modo migliore, da una parte gli strumenti, le armi dall'altra, qui gli utensili, là i viveri. In tutto quattro fagotti. Gli strumenti comprendevano: 1° Un termometro centigrado di Eigei, graduato fino a 150°, il che mi pareva o troppo o troppo poco. Troppo se il calore avesse dovuto salire fino a quel punto, perché in tal caso saremmo arrostiti. Troppo poco se si trattava di misurare la temperatura delle sorgenti o di qualche altra materia in fusione; 2° Un manometro ad aria compressa adattato in modo da indicare le pressioni superiori a quelle dell'atmosfera a livello del mare. Infatti il solito barometro sarebbe stato insufficiente, dato che la pressione atmosferica sarebbe aumentata proporzionalmente alla nostra discesa sotto la superficie della Terra; 3° Un cronometro di Boissonnas junior di Ginevra, regolato esattamente sul meridiano di Amburgo; 34 Strumenti per misurare l'inclinazione e la declinazione magnetica. 35 L'apparecchio del signor Ruhmkorff consiste in una pila di Bunsen, attivata mediante bicromato di potassa assolutamente inodore; una bobina d'induzione comunica la elettricità prodotta dalla pila a una lanterna di struttura speciale, nella quale è stato fatto il vuoto, lasciando solo un residuo di anidride carbonica o di azoto. Quando l'apparecchio è in funzione, questo gas diventa luminoso e produce una luce bianca e costante. La pila e la bobina sono collocate in un sacco di cuoio che il viaggiatore porta a tracolla. La lanterna, disposta fuori del sacco, rischiara più che a sufficienza anche la più profonda oscurità e permette di spingersi, senza timore di esplosioni, in mezzo ai gas più infiammabili e non si spegne neppure dentro i più profondi corsi d'acqua. Il signor Ruhmkorff è uno scienziato ed abile fisico; la sua maggiore scoperta è appunto la bobina d'induzione di Ruhmkorff che permette di produrre elettricità ad alta tensione. Ha ottenuto nel 1864 il premio quinquennale di 50.000 franchi che la Francia concedeva alla più intelligente applicazione dell'elettricità. (N.d.A) 4° Un inclinometro e un declinometro;34 5° Un cannocchiale notturno; 6° Due apparecchi di Ruhmkorff, i quali per mezzo di corrente elettrica dovevano fornirci una fonte di luce portatile, sicura e poco ingombrante. 35 Le armi consistevano in due carabine di Purdley More e Co., e in due rivoltelle Colt. Perché delle armi? Non avremmo dovuto temere né selvaggi né, immagino, bestie feroci. Ma lo zio sembrava tenere all'arsenale non meno che agli strumenti, e in modo particolare ad una gran quantità di cotone fulminante inalterabile all'umidità e la cui forza dirompente è molto superiore a quella della normale polvere pirica. Gli utensili comprendevano due picconi, due zappe, una scala di corda, tre bastoni ferrati, ima scure, un martello, una dozzina di cunei e di chiodi da montagna e lunghe corde a nodi. Tutto ciò formava un bel volume, poiché la scala era lunga un centinaio di metri. Infine vi erano le provviste; il fagotto non era grosso, ma rassicurante, poiché sapevo che in carne secca e in gallette conteneva cibo per sei mesi. Il gin rappresentava tutta la parte liquida e l'acqua mancava del tutto; ma avevamo delle borracce e lo zio contava sulle sorgenti per riempirle. Le obiezioni che avevo potuto fare sulla loro qualità, la loro temperatura ed anche sul caso che non vi fossero affatto erano rimaste infruttuose. Per completare l'elenco esatto dei nostri oggetti da viaggio, aggiungerò una farmacia portatile contenente forbici a punte smussate, stecche per fratture, un rotolo di fascia elastica, bende e compresse, sparadrappo, una lancetta per salassi, tutte cose che facevano uno spiacevole effetto; inoltre una serie di boccettine contenenti destrina, alcool denaturato, acqua vegeto-minerale, etere, aceto aromatico e ammoniaca, tutti medicamenti di uso poco rassicurante; infine le sostanze necessarie agli apparecchi di Ruhmkorff. Lo zio non aveva dimenticato la scorta di tabacco, di polvere da sparo e di miccia e neppure una fascia di cuoio che egli portava per cintura e in cui si trovava una notevole quantità di monete d'oro, d'argento e di carta. Sei paia di ottime calzature, impermeabilizzate da una ricopertura di catrame e di gomma elastica, erano pure comprese nel fagotto degli utensili. — Vestiti, calzati ed equipaggiati in questo modo, non vi sono ragioni per non andare lontano, — mi disse lo zio. La giornata del 14 fu dedicata interamente a sistemare questi diversi oggetti. La sera pranzammo in casa del barone Trampe, con il sindaco di Reykjawik e il dottor Hyaltalin, il primo medico del paese. Il signor Fridriksson non era nel numero dei commensali; seppi in seguito che era in disaccordo col governatore per una questione amministrativa e che i due non si scambiavano visite. Non potei perciò comprendere una sillaba di ciò che si disse durante quel pranzo semiufficiale; notai solo che mio zio parlò in continuazione. Il giorno seguente, 15, i preparativi furono completati. Il nostro ospite fece un grande favore al professore facendogli dono dì una carta dell'Islanda, molto più precisa di quella di Henderson, la carta del signor Olaf Nikolas Olsen, in scala 1: 480.000, e pubblicata dalla Società letteraria islandese, eseguita sulla scorta dei lavori geodetici del signor Scheel Frisac, e del rilevamento topografico del signor Bjorn Gumlaugsonn. Era un prezioso documento per un mineralogista. L'ultima sera trascorse in conversazione casalinga col signor Fridriksson, per il quale provavo viva simpatia; alla conversazione seguì un sonno agitato, almeno per parte mia. 36 "E seguiamo in qualunque direzione la via che la sorte ci ha dato». Alle 5 del mattino fui destato dal nitrito di quattro cavalli che scalpitavano sotto la mia finestra. Mi vestii in fretta e scesi nella via. Lì, Hans terminava di caricare i nostri bagagli, per così dire senza muoversi e tuttavia con un'abilità eccezionale. Lo zio faceva più rumore che fatti, e la guida sembrava preoccuparsi pochissimo delle sue indicazioni. Alle sei tutto fu in ordine. Il signor Fridriksson ci strinse la mano, mio zio lo ringraziò in islandese e di gran cuore della sua gentile ospitalità; io storpiai nel mio latino migliore qualche saluto cordiale, poi balzammo in sella, ed il signor Fridriksson, col suo ultimo addio, mi gettò questo verso di Virgilio che sembrava fatto apposta per noi, viaggiatori incerti del percorso da seguire: Et quacumque viam dederit fortuna sequamur.36 CAPITOLO XII ERAVAMO PARTITI con tempo coperto, ma stabile. Non dovevamo temere né calori affaticanti né piogge disastrose. Un vero tempo da turisti. Il piacere di cavalcare attraverso un paese ignoto mi rendeva di facile contentatura agli inizi dell'impresa. Mi abbandonavo completamente alla felicità dell'escursionista, fatta di desideri e di libertà, e cominciavo a vedere la cosa sotto un altro punto di vista. “D'altra parte”, mi dicevo, “che cosa rischio? Di viaggiare in mezzo al paese più curioso! Di scalare una montagna notevolissima! E alla peggio di scendere in fondo a un cratere spento! È chiaro che quel Saknussemm non ha fatto di più. Quanto all'esistenza d'una galleria che porti al centro della Terra è fantasia pura! Una cosa impossibile! Accettiamo dunque senza mercanteggiare ciò che questa spedizione ha di buono”. Avevo appena finito questo ragionamento, quando lasciammo Reykjawik. Hans era in testa e camminava con un passo rapido, eguale e continuo. I due cavalli carichi dei nostri bagagli lo seguivano senza che fosse necessario guidarli; mio zio ed io venivamo dietro, e in verità non facevamo una magra figura sopra le nostre cavalcature, piccole, ma vigorose. L'Islanda è una delle grandi isole d'Europa; misura millequattrocento miglia di superficie ed ha soltanto sessantamila abitanti. I geografi l'hanno divisa in quattro settori e noi dovevamo attraversare quasi obliquamente quello che porta il nome di Paese di Sud-Ovest (Sudvestr Fjördur). Nel lasciare Reykjawik, Hans aveva cominciato a seguire la riva del mare. Attraversavamo magri pascoli che si davano un gran daffare per esser verdi; il giallo riusciva meglio. Le sommità rugose dei massi trachitici svanivano all'orizzonte nelle nebbie dell'est; qua e là, alcune zone innevate, concentrando la luce diffusa, risplendevano sul versante delle alture lontane; certi picchi che si ergevano più 37 Casa del contadino islandese. arditi, foravano le nuvole grigie e riapparivano al di sopra dei vapori mobili, come scogli emergenti nel cielo. Spesso quelle catene di aride rocce formavano una punta verso il mare e si spingevano fino sulla zona dei pascoli; ma rimaneva sempre spazio sufficiente, per passare. D'altra parte i nostri cavalli sceglievano istintivamente i passaggi più opportuni senza mai rallentare il passo. Lo zio non aveva neppure la consolazione di incitare la sua cavalcatura con la voce o col frustino; non gli era concesso d'essere impaziente. Quanto a me non riuscivo a trattenere il sorriso vedendolo così grande sul suo cavallino; e, poiché le sue lunghe gambe sfioravano il suolo, aveva tutta l'aria di un centauro a sei piedi. — Brava bestia! Brava bestia! — diceva. — Vedrai, Axel, non c'è animale che superi per intelligenza il cavallo islandese. Nevi, tempeste, sentieri impraticabili, rocce, ghiacciai, nulla lo arresta. È coraggioso, sobrio, sicuro. Non mette mai le zampe in fallo, non si ribella mai. Aspetta che incontriamo qualche fiume o qualche fjörd da attraversare (e ne troveremo senza dubbio) e lo vedrai gettarsi nell'acqua senza esitare, come un anfibio, e toccare la riva opposta. Ma non trattiamolo bruscamente, lasciamolo fare, e percorreremo, su per giù, le nostre dieci leghe al giorno. — Noi senza dubbio, — risposi, — ma la guida? — Non mi dà alcun pensiero. Costoro camminano senza accorgersene. Questo, poi, si agita così poco che non deve affaticarsi. Del resto, se sarà necessario gli cederò la mia cavalcatura, perché mi verrebbero i crampi se non facessi un po' di moto. Le braccia si agitano per bene, ma bisogna pensare anche alle gambe. Frattanto si andava avanti a passo rapido. Il paese era ormai quasi deserto. Qua e là una fattoria isolata, qualche böer37 solitario fatto di legno, di terra e di blocchi di lava, appariva come un mendicante sull'orlo d'un sentiero infossato. Queste capanne in rovina sembravano implorare la carità dei passanti e per poco non si era tentati di far loro l'elemosina. In questo paese le strade e perfino i sentieri mancavano assolutamente, e la vegetazione, per quanto fosse lenta a crescere, cancellava presto le impronte dei pochi viaggiatori. Eppure, questa parte del paese, posta a due passi dalla capitale, era fra le regioni abitate e coltivate dell'Islanda. Che cosa dovevano essere allora le regioni più deserte di quel deserto? Avevamo percorso mezzo miglio senza incontrare né un contadino sulla porta della sua capanna né un pastore selvaggio che facesse pascolare un gregge meno selvaggio di lui; solo alcune mucche e alcuni montoni abbandonati a se stessi. Che cosa dovevano essere le regioni agitate e sconvolte dai fenomeni eruttivi, sorte in seguito a esplosioni vulcaniche e sconvolgimenti sotterranei? Dovevamo apprenderlo più tardi; ma consultando la carta di Olsen, vidi che le evitavamo seguendo l'orlo frastagliato della costa. Infatti la grande convulsione plutonica ha avuto luogo soprattutto all'interno dell'isola; là gli strati orizzontali di rocce sovrapposte, chiamati trapps in lingua scandinava, le fasce trachitiche, le eruzioni di basalto, di tufo, di tutti i tipi di conglomerati vulcanici, le colate di lava e di porfido fuso, hanno dato origine a un paese di un orrore straordinario. Allora non sospettavo minimamente lo spettacolo che ci attendeva alla penisola dello Sneffels, dove quegli sconvolgimenti d'una natura infuocata hanno prodotto un caos formidabile. Due ore dopo aver lasciato Reykjawik, giungemmo alla cittadina di Gufuness chiamata aoalkirkja o chiesa principale. Non aveva nulla di notevole; poche case in tutto: quanto in Germania riesce appena a formare un piccolo villaggio. Hans vi si trattenne una mezz'ora; divise il nostro pasto frugale, rispose sì o no alle domande dello zio sulla natura della strada e quando gli chiedemmo dove intendeva passare la notte, rispose semplicemente: — Gardär. Consultai la carta per sapere che cosa fosse Gardär e vidi un paesucolo con questo nome sulla riva dell'Hvalfjörd, a quattro miglia da Reykjavik. Lo mostrai allo zio. — Quattro miglia soltanto, — disse, — quattro miglia su ventidue! Ecco una bella passeggiata! Volle fare un'osservazione alla guida, la quale, senza rispondere, riprese il cammino precedendo i cavalli. Tre ore dopo, sempre calpestando l'erba scolorita dei pascoli, dovemmo aggirare il Kollafjörd, giro più facile e più breve della traversata di questo golfo. Poco dopo entravamo in un pingstaosr, luogo di giurisdizione comunale, chiamato Ejulberg, il cui campanile avrebbe battuto mezzogiorno se le chiese islandesi potessero permettersi il lusso d'un orologio; ma esse somigliano moltissimo ai loro parrocchiani che non hanno orologio e ne fanno a meno. Là fu dato da mangiare ai cavalli, poi ci avviammo per una riva stretta fra una catena di colline e il mare, e giungemmo in breve all'aoalkirkja di Brantar e un miglio più avanti a Saurbber annexia, chiesa annessa, posta sulla riva meridionale del Hvalfjörd. Erano le quattro del pomeriggio e avevamo fatto quattro miglia. Il fjörd era largo in questo punto per lo meno mezzo miglio; le onde si frangevano con fragore contro le rocce aguzze; il golfo si allargava tra due pareti di roccia, ispecie di scarpata a picco alta tremila piedi, notevole per gli strati bruni che separavano quelli di tufo di color rossastro. Per quanto i nostri cavalli fossero intelligenti, non mi pareva molto augurabile la traversata d'un vero braccio di mare fatta sul dorso d'un quadrupede. “Se sono intelligenti”, mi dissi, “non cercheranno di passare. Ad ogni modo m'incarico io d'essere intelligente per loro.” Ma lo zio non voleva aspettare; spronò vigorosamente in direzione dell'acqua. Il suo cavallo venne a sfiorare il punto dove morivano le onde e si fermò; lo zio, che aveva un istinto personale, lo spronò ancor di più. Nuovo rifiuto dell'animale che scosse la testa. Allora giù imprecazioni, frustate, e calci della bestia che tentò di disarcionare il cavaliere. Alla fine il cavallino, piegando i garretti, si ritrasse di sotto le gambe del professore e lo lasciò piantato in piedi su due pietre della riva come il colosso di Rodi. — Ah! maledetta bestia! — gridò il cavaliere trasformato di colpo in pedone e vergognoso come un ufficiale di cavalleria degradato a fante. — “Färja”, — disse la guida toccandogli la spalla. — Che! un traghetto? — “Der”, — rispose Hans mostrando una chiatta. — Sì, — esclamai, — c'è un traghetto. — Avresti dovuto dirlo! In marcia, allora! 38 Periodo durante il quale la marea non cresce più, ma ricomincia a calare. — “Tidvatten”, — aggiunse la guida. — Che cosa dice? — Dice marea, — rispose mio zio, traducendo la parola danese. — Senza dubbio, converrà attendere la marea? — “Förbida?” — chiese mio zio. — “Ja”, — rispose Hans. Lo zio pestò i piedi mentre i cavalli si dirigevano verso il traghetto. Compresi perfettamente come fosse necessario aspettare un certo momento della marea per intraprendere la traversata del fjörd, quello cioè in cui il mare, giunto alla sua massima altezza, è in fase di stanca.38 Allora flusso e riflusso non hanno un'azione sensibile e il traghetto non rischia d'essere trascinato in fondo al golfo o in mare aperto. Il momento favorevole non giunse che alle sei del pomeriggio; lo zio, io, la guida, due traghettatori e i quattro cavalli avevamo preso posto su una specie di chiatta non molto robusta. Abituato ai traghetti a vapore dell'Elba, trovai i remi dei traghettatori un ben modesto motore. Ci volle più d'un'ora per attraversare il fjörd; ma infine il passaggio avvenne senza incidenti. Mezz'ora dopo raggiungevamo l’aoalkirkja di Gardär. CAPITOLO XIII AVREBBE DOVUTO essere buio, ma all'altezza del 65° parallelo il chiarore notturno delle regioni polari non doveva meravigliarmi; in Islanda, durante i mesi di giugno e di luglio, il sole non tramonta mai. Ciò nonostante la temperatura si era abbassata. Avevo freddo e soprattutto fame; perciò benedissi il böer che si aprì ospitalmente per accoglierci. Era la casa d'un contadino, ma quanto a ospitalità valeva quella d'un re. Al nostro arrivo il padrone venne a stringerci la mano e senz'altre cerimonie ci fece segno di seguirlo. Seguirlo nel vero senso della parola, poiché ci sarebbe stato impossibile accompagnarlo. Un passaggio lungo, stretto, buio, dava accesso a questa abitazione fabbricata con travi a malapena squadrate, e permetteva d'arrivare a ognuna delle camere; queste erano quattro: la cucina, il laboratorio per la tessitura, la badstofa, camera da letto della famiglia, e, migliore delle altre, la camera per gli ospiti. Nel fabbricare la casa non si era evidentemente pensato alla statura di mio zio, il quale non mancò di sbattere tre o quattro volte il capo contro le sporgenze del soffitto. Fummo introdotti nella nostra camera, specie di vasta sala con un pavimento di terra battuta, rischiarata da una finestra i cui vetri erano fatti di membrane di montone non molto trasparenti. I letti erano costituiti da fieno secco gettato entro due telai di legno dipinti di rosso e adorni con motti in islandese. Io non mi aspettavo tutti questi comodi; solo il mio olfatto era spiacevolmente colpito dall'odore di pesce secco, di carne macerata e di latte acido che regnava in tutta la casa. Avevamo appena deposto le nostre bardature di viaggiatori, quando udimmo la voce del nostro ospite che ci invitava ad andare in cucina, sola stanza in cui si accendesse il fuoco, anche durante i freddi più rigidi. Lo zio si affrettò ad ubbidire all'amichevole invito; io lo seguii. Il camino della cucina era di modello antichissimo; nel mezzo della stanza una pietra per focolare, nel tetto un buco dal quale usciva il fumo. La cucina fungeva anche da sala da pranzo. Appena entrati, l'ospite, come se non ci avesse ancora veduti, ci salutò con la parola “sællvertu” che significa siate felici, e venne a baciarci sulla guancia. La moglie, dopo di lui, pronunciò le stesse parole, accompagnate dal medesimo cerimoniale; poi i due coniugi, ponendo la mano destra sul cuore, ci fecero un profondo inchino. Mi affretto a dire che quella islandese era madre di diciannove figli, i quali in quel momento, grandi e piccoli, brulicavano alla rinfusa in mezzo alle volute di fumo che riempivano la camera. Ad ogni istante vedevo una testolina bionda un po' triste che usciva da quella nebbia. Una ghirlanda di angeli con la faccia sporca. Lo zio ed io accogliemmo con festa la nidiata; dopo poco avevamo tre o quattro di quei marmocchi sulle spalle, altrettanti sulle ginocchia ed il resto fra le gambe. Quelli che parlavano ripetevano “sællvertu” in tutti i toni immaginabili; quelli che non parlavano non facevano che gridare più forte. Quel concerto fu interrotto dall'annuncio del pasto. In quel momento rientrò il cacciatore, il quale aveva appena finito di provvedere al nutrimento dei cavalli, lasciandoli cioè economicamente scorrazzare liberi per i campi; le povere bestie avrebbero dovuto accontentarsi di rosicchiare lo scarso muschio delle rocce; qualche fuco poco nutriente ed il giorno dopo sarebbero venuti spontaneamente a riprendere il lavoro del giorno prima. — “Sællvertu”, — ripeté Hans. Poi tranquillamente, automaticamente, abbracciò l'ospite, la moglie e i loro diciannove fanciulli; né un bacio fu più caldo dell'altro. Terminata la cerimonia sedemmo a tavola in ventiquattro, e perciò gli uni sugli altri nel vero senso dell'espressione. I più favoriti avevano solo due marmocchi sulle ginocchia. Il silenzio si fece profondo all'arrivo della zuppa, e la taciturnità, naturale anche ai birichini islandesi, riprese il sopravvento. Il nostro ospite ci servì una zuppa di licheni per nulla cattiva, poi un'enorme porzione di pesce secco che nuotava nel burro inacidito da vent'annì e perciò, secondo le idee gastronomiche dell'Islanda, assai preferibile al burro fresco. Questo piatto era accompagnato da skyr, specie di latte cagliato, con contorno di gallette dal sapore di sugo di bacche di ginepro; infine, come bevanda, latte scremato misto ad acqua, bibita che ha nome blanda nel paese. Se questo strano pasto fosse o no buono è cosa che non potei giudicare. Avevo fame e al dessert ingollai fino all'ultimo boccone una grossa pasta di grano saraceno. Quando il pasto fu al termine i fanciulli sparirono; i grandi si disposero intorno al focolare sul quale bruciavano torba, rami d'erica, stallatico di vacca e lische di pesce secche. Dopo essersi alquanto riscaldati, tutti si ritirarono nelle loro stanze. L'ospite si offrì di toglierci, secondo l'usanza, le calze e i calzoni, ma, avendo noi rifiutato sia pure molto cortesemente, non insisté ed io potei alla fine rannicchiarmi nel mio letto di fieno. Il giorno seguente, alle cinque, dicevamo addio al contadino islandese; mio zio faticò molto a fargli accettare un compenso conveniente, e Hans diede il segnale della partenza. A cento passi da Gardaf, il terreno cominciò a cambiare aspetto; divenne pantanoso e difficile al cammino; alla nostra destra la catena di montagne si prolungava indefinitamente come un immenso sistema di fortificazioni naturali, di cui seguivamo la controscarpata; spesso ci si presentavano davanti piccoli corsi d'acqua che bisognava necessariamente passare a guado cercando di non bagnare troppo i bagagli. La regione si faceva sempre più solitaria; a volte, però, un'ombra umana sembrava fuggire lontano; e se i capricci della via ci accostavano improvvisamente a qualcuno di quegli spettri, provavo una specie di raccapriccio alla vista d'una testa gonfia, dalla pelle lucida, priva di capelli e delle piaghe ributtanti che apparivano attraverso gli strappi di cenci miserabili. La disgraziata creatura non veniva a tenderci la mano deforme, anzi fuggiva; ma non così presto che Hans non avesse tempo di salutarla col consueto “sællvertu”. — “Spetelsk”, — diceva. — Un lebbroso! — ripeteva mio zio. Questa sola parola produce un effetto repulsivo. L'orribile lebbra è relativamente comune in Islanda; non è contagiosa, ma ereditaria; perciò a quei poveri disgraziati è proibito il matrimonio. Quelle apparizioni non erano certo di natura tale da rallegrare il paesaggio che diventava terribilmente triste; gli ultimi ciuffi d'erba morivano sotto i nostri piedi. Non un albero, tranne alcuni arbusti di betulle nane, che parevano piuttosto dei roveti. Non un animale, fuorché qualche cavallo di quelli che il proprietario non poteva mantenere e che vagava per quelle tristi pianure. A volte un falco si librava fra le nuvole grigie dirigendosi con rapido volo verso il sud; io mi abbandonavo alla malinconia di quella natura selvaggia e i miei ricordi mi riconducevano al mio paese natale. Ben presto dovemmo attraversare molti piccoli fjörds di poca importanza e poi un vero golfo; la marea, che era allora in fase di stanca, ci permise di passare senza indugio e di raggiungere il villaggio di Alftaness, che è un miglio più oltre. Alla sera, dopo aver guadato due fiumi ricchi di trote e di lucci, l'Alfa e l'Heta, dovemmo trascorrere la notte in una capanna abbandonata, degna di essere visitata da tutti i folletti della mitologia scandinava; certo il genio del freddo doveva averne fatto il suo domicilio e vi dominò per tutta la notte. Il giorno seguente non avvenne nulla di particolare. Sempre lo stesso terreno pantanoso, la stessa uniformità, lo stesso panorama triste. Alla sera avevamo percorso la metà della distanza totale e dormimmo all'annexia di Krosolbt. Il 19 giugno, per quasi un miglio, ci trovammo sotto i piedi un terreno lavico. Questo tipo di suolo è detto hraun nel paese; la lava rugosa alla superficie aveva preso forma di gomene ora allungate, ora avvinghiate su se stesse; un'immensa colata scendeva dalle montagne vicine, vulcani ora estinti, ma di cui quegli avanzi attestavano la violenza d'un tempo. Tuttavia alcuni vapori di sorgenti calde salivano qua e là. Ma ci mancava il tempo per osservare quei fenomeni; bisognava proseguire. Presto il terreno pantanoso riapparve sotto i piedi delle nostre cavalcature, interrotto qua e là da alcuni laghetti. Allora ci stavamo dirigendo verso ovest; infatti, dopo aver girato intorno al fiordo di Faxa, la doppia vetta bianca dello Sneffels si ergeva tra le nuvole a meno di cinque miglia di distanza. I cavalli camminavano di buon passo, non trattenuti dalle asperità del terreno; per parte mia, cominciavo ad essere stanco, ma lo zio rimaneva fermo e dritto come al primo giorno; non potevo non ammirarlo così come ammiravo il cacciatore che considerava questa spedizione come una semplice passeggiata. Il sabato 20 giugno, alle sei di sera, raggiungevamo Büdir, cittadina sulla riva del mare, e la guida volle la paga convenuta. Lo zio si affrettò a dargliela. Fummo ospitati dalla famiglia dello stesso Hans, ossia dai suoi zii e cugini germani; fummo ben accolti, e, senza abusare della bontà di quella brava gente, mi sarei volentieri riposato in casa loro delle fatiche del viaggio. Ma lo zio, che non aveva bisogno di riposarsi, non la pensava così, e il giorno seguente bisognò inforcare di nuovo le nostre cavalcature. Il terreno attestava la vicinanza della montagna, le cui radici di granito cominciavano a sporgere dal suolo come quelle d'una vecchia quercia. Stavamo facendo il periplo dell'immensa base del vulcano. Il professore non ne distaccava gli occhi un momento e gesticolava come per sfidarlo e dire: “Ecco dunque il gigante che sto per domare!”. Finalmente dopo quattro ore di viaggio i cavalli si fermarono spontaneamente alla porta del presbiterio di Stapi. CAPITOLO XIV STAPI è una borgata composta di una trentina di capanne, costruita completamente nella lava, sotto i raggi del sole riflessi dal vulcano. Si stende in fondo a un piccolo fjörd incassato in una muraglia basaltica dall'aspetto stranissimo. È noto che il basalto è una roccia bruna di origine ignea. Essa presenta forme regolari che stupiscono per la loro disposizione. In questo caso la natura procede geometricamente e lavora come gli uomini, come se maneggiasse squadra, compasso e filo a piombo. Se dovunque essa ottiene effetti artistici con le grandi masse gettate disordinatamente, i coni appena abbozzati, le piramidi imperfette, la successione irregolare delle linee, in questo caso volendo dare l'esempio della regolarità, e precedendo gli architetti delle età primitive, ha creato un ordine severo che non fu superato né dagli splendori di Babilonia né dalle meraviglie della Grecia. Avevo udito parlare della Diga dei Giganti in Irlanda e della Grotta di Fingal in una delle isole Ebridi, ma non avevo ancora potuto ammirare lo spettacolo di una costruzione basaltica. A Stapi questo fenomeno mi apparve in tutta la sua bellezza. La muraglia del fjörd, come tutta la costa della penisola, era composta da una serie di colonne verticali, alte trenta piedi. Quei fusti diritti e di proporzioni purissime sostenevano un archivolto, fatto di colonne orizzontali che s'inarcavano sporgendo sul mare. A intervalli, al di sotto di questa specie di impluvi naturali, l'occhio poteva scorgere delle aperture ogivali di disegno perfetto attraverso le quali le onde provenienti dal largo si precipitavano schiumose. Alcuni tronconi basaltici, strappati dai furori dell'oceano, giacevano a terra come le rovine d'un tempio antico, rovine eternamente giovani sulle quali i secoli passavano senza scalfirle. Quella era l'ultima tappa del nostro viaggio terrestre. Hans ci aveva condotti là con prudenza e io mi sentivo rassicurato pensando che doveva accompagnarci ancora. Arrivando alla porta della casa del pastore, modesta e piccola 39 Moneta di Amburgo, pari a circa novanta franchi. (N.d.A.) abitazione, né più bella né più comoda di quelle vicine, vidi un uomo intento a ferrare un cavallo col martello in mano e col grembiale di cuoio in vita. — “Sællvertu”, — gli disse il cacciatore. — “God dag”, — rispose il maniscalco in perfetto danese. — “Kyrkoherde”, — disse Hans volgendosi verso mio zio. — Il pastore! — ripeté quest'ultimo. — Pare, Axel, che questo bravo uomo sia il pastore. Intanto la guida informava il kyrkoherde della situazione; quello interruppe il lavoro e gettò una specie di grido in uso senza dubbio fra cavalli e sensali, e subito dalla catapecchia uscì una megera altissima. Se non era alta circa sei piedi ci mancava poco. Temevo che venisse ad offrire al viaggiatori il bacio islandese; ma non fu così, anzi ella ci fece entrare nella sua casa piuttosto rudemente. La camera per i forestieri mi sembrò la peggiore del presbiterio, stretta, sporca e puzzolente, ma dovemmo accontentarci. Il pastore non sembrava praticare l'antica ospitalità, tutt'altro, e prima che il giorno fosse finito mi accorsi che avevamo a che fare con un fabbro, un pescatore, un cacciatore e un falegname; ma niente affatto con un ministro del Signore. È vero che era un giorno feriale, e può darsi che si comportasse diversamente la domenica. Non voglio dir male di quei poveri preti che, in fin dei conti, sono ben disgraziati; ricevono dal governo danese una pensione ridicola e riscuotono il quarto delle decime della loro parrocchia, il che non arriva a fare una somma di sessanta marchi.39 Perciò bisogna che lavorino per vivere; sennonché pescando, cacciando e ferrando cavalli, finiscono per prendere le maniere, il tono e le abitudini dei cacciatori, dei pescatori, dei maniscalchi e di altri tipi piuttosto rozzi; quella stessa sera potei notare che il nostro ospite non aveva la sobrietà fra le sue virtù. Lo zio comprese subito con che tipo d'uomo aveva a che fare; invece di un onesto e serio studioso, egli trovava un contadino ottuso e grossolano. Perciò decise di cominciare al più presto la sua gran spedizione e di abbandonare quella parrocchia poco ospitale. Egli non badava a fatiche e stabilì di andar a passare alcuni giorni sulla montagna. I preparativi della partenza furono fatti fin dal giorno successivo al nostro arrivo a Stapi. Hans procurò tre islandesi per sostituire i cavalli nel trasporto dei bagagli; ma, una volta arrivati in fondo al cratere, quegli indigeni dovevano ritornarsene indietro ed abbandonarci a noi stessi. Questo punto fu stabilito espressamente. In quell'occasione lo zio dovette far sapere al cacciatore che intendeva proseguire l'esplorazione del vulcano fino agli estremi limiti. Hans non fece altro che chinare la testa. Andare là o altrove, cacciarsi nelle viscere della sua isola o percorrerla, per lui era la stessa cosa. Quanto a me, distratto fino a quel momento dalle vicende del viaggio, avevo quasi scordato il futuro, ma ora sentivo che il batticuore mi riprendeva peggio che mai. Che farci? Era ad Amburgo e non ai piedi dello Sneffels che avrei potuto tentare di resistere al professor Lidenbrock. Fra le altre idee, una mi tormentava moltissimo, idea spaventosa e fatta per scuotere nervi meno sensibili dei miei. “Vediamo”, mi dicevo, “stiamo per arrampicarci sullo Sneffels. Bene. Visiteremo il suo cratere. Benissimo. Altri l'hanno fatto e non sono morti. Ma non è tutto. Se esiste veramente un sentiero per scendere nelle viscere della Terra, se quel disgraziato Saknussemm ha detto la verità, ci perderemo nelle gallerie sotterranee del vulcano. Ora nulla prova che lo Sneffels sia spento! E chi può dire che non prepari un'eruzione? Dal fatto che il mostro dorme dal 1229, risulta forse che non si possa risvegliare? e se si risveglia che cosa succederà di noi?” La cosa meritava che ci si pensasse sopra, e ci pensavo. Non potevo dormire senza sognare eruzioni. Ora, fare la parte della scoria di un vulcano mi sembrava una cosa piuttosto spiacevole. Alla fine non seppi più resistere e decisi di sottoporre il caso allo zio nel modo più abile e come se si trattasse di una ipotesi assolutamente impossibile. Andai da lui, gli esposi le mie preoccupazioni e mi tirai un po' indietro per permettergli di sfogare liberamente la sua collera. — Ci pensavo, — rispose invece semplicemente. Che cosa significavano queste parole? Stava forse per ascoltare la voce della ragione? Pensava di sospendere i suoi progetti? La cosa era troppo bella per essere possibile. Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio, durante i quali non ebbi il coraggio di interrogarlo, egli riprese a dire: — Ci pensavo. Fin dal nostro arrivo a Stapi mi sono preoccupato del grave problema che mi hai sottoposto, perché non bisogna agire da imprudenti. — No, — risposi con forza. — Sono seicento anni che lo Sneffels è muto, ma può parlare. Ora le eruzioni sono sempre precedute da fenomeni perfettamente noti ed io ho interrogato gli abitanti del paese, ho studiato il suolo e posso assicurarti, Axel, che non ci saranno eruzioni. A questa affermazione restai stupefatto e non potei replicare. — Dubiti delle mie parole? — fece mio zio, — ebbene, seguimi. Obbedii automaticamente. Uscendo dal presbiterio, il professore prese una via diritta, la quale, attraverso un'apertura della muraglia basaltica, si allontanava dal mare. Ben presto eravamo in aperta campagna, se si può dare questo nome ad un immenso ammasso di deiezioni vulcaniche. Il paese pareva come schiacciato sotto una pioggia di enormi pietre, di trapps, di basalto, di granito e d'ogni sorta di rocce pirosseniche. Qua e là vedevo vapori che salivano nell'aria; quei vapori bianchi detti reykir in lingua islandese, provenivano dalle sorgenti termali ed attestavano con la loro violenza l'attività vulcanica del suolo. Ciò mi pareva giustificasse i miei timori; perciò non mi raccapezzai più quando lo zio mi disse: — Vedi questi vapori, Axel; ebbene essi provano che non abbiamo più nulla da temere dai furori del vulcano. — Questa poi! — esclamai. — Tienilo bene in mente, — rispose il professore; — quando si avvicina un'eruzione questi vapori raddoppiano d'attività e spariscono completamente durante il fenomeno, perché i fluidi elastici, non avendo più la necessaria tensione, prendono la via dei crateri, anziché sfuggire attraverso le fessure del globo. Se dunque questi vapori si mantengono nel loro stato abituale, se la loro attività non aumenta e se a tale osservazione aggiungi che il vento e la pioggia non sono sostituiti da un'aria pesante e calma, puoi affermare che non vi sarà eruzione prossima. — Ma... — Basta; quando la scienza ha parlato non rimane che tacere. Ritornai al presbiterio a orecchie basse. Lo zio m'aveva sconfitto con gli argomenti scientifici. Tuttavia avevo ancora la speranza che, arrivati in fondo al cratere, ci sarebbe stato impossibile, in mancanza di galleria, di scendere più in basso; e ciò a dispetto di tutti i Saknussemm della Terra. La notte seguente mi trovai in un incubo nell'interno di un vulcano e dalle profondità della Terra mi sentivo lanciato negli spazi interplanetari sotto forma di roccia eruttiva. Il giorno dopo, 23 giugno, Hans ci aspettava coi suoi compagni carichi di viveri, di utensili e strumenti. Due bastoni ferrati, due fucili e due cartucciere erano riservati a mio zio ed a me. Hans, da uomo prudente, aveva aggiunto ai nostri bagagli un otre pieno che, insieme con le nostre borracce, ci assicurava acqua per otto giorni. Erano le nove del mattino. Il pastore e la sua lunga megera aspettavano dinanzi alla porta volendo senza dubbio rivolgerci l'addio supremo dell'ospite al viaggiatore. Ma questo addio prese la forma inaspettata di un conto astronomico in cui veniva fatta pagare persino l'aria della casa parrocchiale, aria per giunta infetta, oso dirlo. La degna coppia ci scorticava come un albergatore svizzero e valutava parecchio la sua tanto decantata ospitalità. Lo zio pagò senza far storie. Un uomo che partiva per il centro della Terra non badava a qualche riksdaler. Fatto questo, Hans diede il segnale della partenza e poco dopo avevamo lasciato Stapi. CAPITOLOXV LO SNEFFELS è alto cinquemila piedi. Sta al termine, con il suo doppio cono, di una fascia trachitica che si stacca dal sistema orografico dell'isola. Dal nostro punto di partenza non si potevano scorgere i suoi due picchi sullo sfondo grigio del cielo. Vedevo solo un enorme berretto di neve calato sulla fronte del gigante. Camminavamo in fila, preceduti dal cacciatore, il quale si arrampicava per stretti sentieri dove due persone non avrebbero potuto andare affiancate. Qualsiasi conversazione diveniva perciò quasi impossibile. Di là dalla muraglia basaltica del fjörd di Stapi incontrammo dapprima un terreno di torba erbacea e fibrosa, avanzo dell'antica vegetazione delle paludi della penisola; tutto quel combustibile non ancora sfruttato basterebbe a scaldare durante un secolo tutta la popolazione dell'Islanda; questa vasta torbiera, misurata dal fondo di certi burroni, aveva spesso oltre settanta piedi d'altezza ed era fatta a strati successivi di detriti animali e vegetali carbonizzati, separati da fasce sottili di tufo poroso. Da autentico nipote del professor Lidenbrock, nonostante le mie preoccupazioni, osservavo con interesse le curiosità minerali poste in mostra in quell'immenso Museo di storia naturale, e contemporaneamente ricostruivo dentro di me tutta la storia geologica dell'Islanda. Quest'isola, così bizzarra, è evidentemente sorta dal fondo delle acque in epoca relativamente recente. Forse anzi si eleva ancora con movimento insensibile. Se così è, non si può attribuire la sua origine altro che all'azione dei fuochi sotterranei. In tal caso dunque la teoria di Humphry Davy, il documento di Saknussemm e le pretese dello zio, tutto andava in fumo. Questa ipotesi mi portò ad esaminare attentamente la costituzione del suolo, ed in breve potei rendermi conto della successione dei fenomeni che avevano presieduto alla sua formazione. L'Islanda, assolutamente priva di terreno sedimentario, è costituita solo di tufo vulcanico, ossia d'un agglomerato di pietre e di rocce effusive a struttura porosa. Prima dell'esistenza dei vulcani era costituita da un terrazzo di trapps sollevatosi lentamente fuori dell'acqua sotto la spinta di forze centrifughe. I fuochi interni non avevano ancora fatto irruzione al di fuori. Ma, in seguito, una larga fenditura venne ad aprirsi diagonalmente da sud-ovest a nord-est dell'isola e da questa si riversò a poco a poco tutto il magma trachitico. Il fenomeno avveniva allora senza violenza; la via d'uscita era enorme e le materie fuse espulse dalle viscere della Terra si sparsero tranquillamente in vasti strati o in masse mammellonari. I feldspati, le sieniti e i porfidi apparvero in quest'epoca. In seguito a tale fuoruscita, lo spessore dell'isola aumentò notevolmente e così la sua forza di resistenza. Si può immaginare quale quantità di fluidi elastici si immagazzinasse nel suo interno quando, dopo il raffreddamento della crosta trachitica, non presentò più alcuno sbocco. Venne dunque un momento in cui la potenza meccanica di questi gas fu tale che essi sollevarono la massiccia crosta e si aprirono degli alti sfiatatoi. Nacque così il vulcano prodotto dal sollevamento della crosta, poi il cratere che si aprì subito dopo sulla vetta del vulcano. Allora ai fenomeni eruttivi succedettero i fenomeni vulcanici. Dalle nuove aperture uscirono dapprima deiezioni basaltiche, delle quali la pianura che stavamo attraversando offriva allo sguardo esemplari meravigliosi. Camminavamo sopra queste rocce di un grigio cupo alle quali il raffreddamento aveva dato forma di prismi a base esagonale. In lontananza si vedevano parecchi coni schiacciati che furono un tempo altrettante bocche che eruttavano fuoco. Poi, conclusasi l'eruzione basaltica, il vulcano, la cui forza fu aumentata da quella dei crateri spenti, prese a vomitare le lave e quei tufi vulcanici di cui vedevo le lunghe colate sparse sui suoi fianchi come un'opulenta capigliatura. Questa fu la serie dei fenomeni che diedero origine all'Islanda; provenivano tutti dall'azione dei fuochi interni, e il supporre che la massa centrale non fosse in uno stato permanente di incandescente liquidità, era follia. E soprattutto follia pretendere d'arrivare” al centro della Terra! In questo modo mi rassicuravo sull'esito della nostra impresa, mentre muovevo all'assalto dello Sneffels. La strada si faceva sempre più difficile, la salita sempre più aspra; i frammenti di rocce franavano ed era necessaria la più scrupolosa attenzione per evitare cadute pericolose. Hans proseguiva tranquillamente come su un terreno liscio; talvolta spariva dietro i grandi macigni e lo perdevamo di vista per qualche istante, ma un fischio acuto, che egli faceva con le labbra, ci indicava la direzione da seguire. Spesso anche si fermava, raccoglieva dei frammenti di roccia e li disponeva in modo che potessero essere riconosciuti, formando così dei punti di riferimento destinati ad indicare la strada del ritorno. Precauzione buona per se stessa, ma che gli avvenimenti futuri resero inutile. Tre ore faticose di cammino ci avevano portato soltanto alla base della montagna. Là Hans fece segno di fermarci e ci dividemmo fra tutti una sommaria colazione. Lo zio ingollava bocconi doppi per far più presto. Tuttavia poiché questa sosta per il rifocillamento era anche sosta di riposo, egli dovette attendere il beneplacito della guida, la quale diede il segnale della partenza un'ora dopo. I tre islandesi, taciturni quanto il loro compagno cacciatore, non dissero verbo e mangiarono sobriamente. Cominciavamo ora a scalare i fianchi dello Sneffels. La sua vetta nevosa, per un'illusione ottica frequente in montagna, mi pareva vicinissima, eppure quante lunghe ore prima di raggiungerla! E quanta fatica! Le pietre non trattenute insieme da alcun cemento di terra o di erba franavano sotto i nostri piedi e andavano a perdersi al piano con la velocità di una valanga. In certi punti i fianchi della montagna facevano con l'orizzonte un angolo di 36° per lo meno; era impossibile arrampicarsi da quella parte, per modo che bisognava aggirare, non senza difficoltà, quelle erte petrose. Allora ci aiutavamo a vicenda coi nostri bastoni. Devo dire che lo zio si teneva il più possibile vicino a me; non mi perdeva di vista e in più di un'occasione il suo braccio mi offrì un valido sostegno. Dal canto suo egli aveva senza dubbio innato il senso dell'equilibrio e non vacillava mai. Gli islandesi, benché carichi, si arrampicavano con l'agilità dei montanari. Vedendo l'altezza della vetta dello Sneffels, mi pareva impossibile che si potesse raggiungerla da quella parte, se l'angolo d'inclinazione dei fianchi non si fosse fatto meno erto. Per fortuna, dopo un'ora di fatiche e di prodigi di forza, in mezzo al vasto tappeto di neve che si stendeva sulle pendici del vulcano, ci si aprì dinanzi all'improvviso una specie di scalinata che rese più facile la nostra ascensione. Era formata da uno di quei torrenti di pietre espulsi dalle eruzioni, chiamati in islandese stinà. Se quel torrente non fosse stato arrestato nella sua caduta dalla forma dei fianchi della montagna, sarebbe precipitato nel mare e vi avrebbe formato isole nuove. Così com'era ci servì magnificamente. La ripidità della salita aumentava, ma i gradini di pietra permettevano di salire facilmente e così presto che, essendo rimasto un momento indietro mentre i miei compagni continuavano l'ascensione, li vidi ridotti dalla lontananza a dimensioni microscopiche. Alle sette di sera avevamo salito i duemila gradini della scalinata e dominavamo un rigonfiamento della montagna, specie di basamento sul quale si appoggiava il cono propriamente detto del cratere. Il mare si stendeva a più di tremiladuecento piedi sotto di noi. Avevamo passato il limite delle nevi perpetue, poco elevate in Islanda a causa dell'umidità costante del clima. Faceva un freddo tremendo e il vento soffiava con violenza. Ero sfinito. Il professore notò che le mie gambe si rifiutavano di funzionare e nonostante la sua impazienza decise di fermarsi. Fece dunque segno al cacciatore il quale tentennò il capo dicendo: — “Ofvanför”. — Pare che si debba salire ancora, — disse mio zio. Poi chiese ad Hans il motivo della sua risposta. — “Mistour”, — rispose la guida. — “Ja, mistour”, — ripeté uno degli islandesi in tono spaventato. — Che cosa significa questa parola? — domandai preoccupato. — Guarda, — disse lo zio. Volsi gli occhi verso la pianura. Un'immensa colonna di pietra pomice polverizzata, di sabbia e di polvere si elevava turbinando come una tromba; il vento la spingeva contro il fianco dello Sneffels, al quale noi eravamo aggrappati; quella cortina opaca stesa davanti al sole, gettava una immensa ombra sulla montagna. Se la tromba si fosse piegata, doveva inevitabilmente stringerci nei suoi vortici. Quel fenomeno, frequente quando soffia il vento dei ghiacciai, prende in islandese il nome di mistour. — «Hastigt! hastigt!” — gridò la nostra guida. Senza sapere il danese capii che dovevamo seguire Hans al più presto. Egli cominciò a girare intorno al cono del cratere, ma di sbieco, così da facilitare la strada. Poco dopo la tromba si rovesciò contro la montagna, la quale tremò sotto l'urto: le pietre afferrate nelle spire del vento volteggiarono in una pioggia di schegge come nelle eruzioni. Noi eravamo per fortuna sul versante opposto e al riparo da ogni pericolo; ma senza la precauzione della guida, i nostri corpi lacerati e ridotti in polvere sarebbero caduti assai lontano, come il prodotte di qualche meteora sconosciuta. Tuttavia Hans non giudicò prudente passarla. notte sui fianchi del cono; continuammo la nostra ascensione a zigzag; i millecinquecento piedi che restavano da superare richiesero circa cinque ore; i giri, le salite in diagonale e i ritorni sui nostri passi avevano allungato il percorso di almeno tre leghe. Io non ne potevo più; ero prostrato dal freddo e dalla fame, e l'aria leggermente rarefatta non bastava più ai miei polmoni. Alla fine, alle undici di sera, nell'oscurità più profonda, raggiungemmo là vetta dello Sneffels, e prima di andare a pormi al riparo nell'interno del cratere, ebbi il tempo di vedere il “sole di mezzanotte”, nel punto più basso della sua corsa, gettare i suoi pallidi raggi sull'isola addormentata ai miei piedi.